Ayu
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!] It all started when I fell into Kagome’s world. There, in the Feudal Era, I met a demon Lord…and I finally figured out where I belonged. Full summary inside!
1. Ayu James

**Summary**  
_It all started when I fell into Kagome's world, past the old well. There, in the Feudal Era, where I was just a strange girl with a guitar, I met her friends, I met a demon Lord, I was kidnapped and almost killed, and I got into some huge trouble…and I finally figured out where I belonged. This is my story._

**Ayu  
Chapter One: Ayu James**

My name, is Amanda (Ayu) James. Amanda is my real name, but since I now reside in Japan, not Los Angeles, I am Ayu.

I changed my name, legally, to Ayu, too. My mom didn't want me to, she said my real name was beautiful, so I forged her signature.

And that's how everyone came to know me as Ayu James, the American sweetheart with the attitude of a punk.

I think that they're wrong about the "sweetheart" part about me.

Especially since I am far from being a sweetheart.

Just ask Chang Lee, the guy I just hit with a music stand.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted at me, a very unattractive bump forming on the side of his face.

"Touch me again." I hissed, my face inches from his. "And next time I'll hit you where the sun don't shine."

He glared at me. "You little-"

"Ayu! Chang! What is going on here?" My period five music teacher, Mrs. Yuri, snapped at us, walking into the room.

"She hit me with a music stand!" Chang shouted, not taking his brown eyes from my blue ones.

"You freaking touched me!" I snapped back. "Very inappropriately I might add."

"Chang Lee!" Mrs. Yuri gasped. "What's gotten into you?"

"I didn't touch her!" Chang growled, turning to Mrs. Yuri. "I swear! It was a friendly tap!"

"On the ass? I think not you bastard!" I growled.

"That's it Ms. James." Mrs. Yuri sighed. "Go see Mrs. Tami."

"What?" I gaped at her. "Why? What did I do?"

"You hit him with a music stand!" Mrs. Yuri shouted. "Now take your things and go."

Fuming, I grabbed my guitar, it's case, and my shoulder bag, storming from the room mumbling curses and profanities under my breath.

Why was I the one getting sent to the principal's office? I was defending myself for God's sake! Defending myself against the pervert who happened to be in love with blondes.

I think I'll dye my hair black, maybe then I'll blend in with the rest of the Japanese culture.

I would have hit Chang harder, too, if his friend hadn't tried to stop me. I was aiming for between his legs, but Danny had to get in the way.

I sighed and walked angrily down the hallways, straight into the girl's washroom.

Like I was going to the principal's office.

Over my dead body.

I slipped into one of the stalls and tore off my green and white uniform, pulling my clothes from my bag. A pair of brown stockings that rose a little up my thighs, a black and silver pleated plaid skirt and a long black tank-top that almost reached the tip of my too-short-for-show skirt.

Now…all I had to do was make it to my locker and grab my boots.

I slipped my guitar, a light brown acoustic, into it's case and shoved my uniform into my backpack, poking my head out of the stall.

No one. I was good to go.

I slipped out of the bathroom and ran down the hallways, my long blonde hair flipping behind me.

In this city, stupid Tokyo, I stuck out like a sore thumb. No one, not many anyway, had strawberry blonde hair like me.

Why was my brother and mom blessed with dark brown hair while I saw stuck with look-at-me blonde?

Oh well.

I stopped at my locker and quickly spun the lock, swinging it open and smiling down at my black boots. No heels, thank you, I fall in heels. They were kind of like…biker boots, but not as clunky. Instead of zippers they had buckles and the black fabric rose almost to my knees.

I kicked off my other shoes, flats, and slipped on my boots, quickly taking the strap from my guitar case and fastening it over my shoulder.

Then, I was free.

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, not a cloud in the sky, a faint cool wind brushing fallen leaves and litter across the pavement.

A few cars drove past me as I waltzed down the street, my hands stretched towards the sky, spinning in circles, a stupid grin crossing my face.

I did this, a lot, and for that a lot of people at school thought I was insane, literally. But I wasn't, not even close.

You see, in L.A., I got to do this sort of stuff all the time. Every night I would go out with my friends to a dance or party or rave and have the time of our lives. I was a free spirit then, free to do what I wanted when I wanted, sing my heart out if I wanted to.

But then, when I was fourteen, my dad died, and everything changed. My mom decided, a few weeks after his death, that we needed a change, and shipped us off to Japan.

And I've been here ever since.

Quite a big change.

I didn't speak to her for a month. And when I did, it was to tell her that my name was no longer Amanda, but Ayu, after my favorite Japanese singer, Ayumi Hamasaki.

I first started to play guitar when I was ten, at my first music class, and I'd fallen in love with it. Since I wasn't a bad singer, I continued and entered some contests, being the youngest kid in L.A. to win a singing contest.

But Japan killed my dreams of becoming a star.

So now I was just…free.

Somewhat.

You see, in Japan everything is so…strict. If you sing or eat at your job, you're considered insane. And you have to take your shoes off when you enter a home.

That kind of strict.

Oh well, I was used to it now. It was almost as if I belonged in Japan.

I walked some more down the street, letting the warm sun caress my skin, when a sign on the street caught my attention.

It read; Higurashi Shrine.

I had heard of the Higurashi Shrine before, it was really big in Tokyo…but I never knew why.

I shrugged. "May as well take a look."

I walked up the many stairs to the shrine, and was surprised to see a house at the top.

I never knew people actually lived on shrine property.

Shrugging it off, I wandered around for a while, poking around the grounds, looking at beautiful ponds and gardens.

Until a large tree caught my attention.

"Wow." I breathed. I'd never seen such a huge tree in Japan before.

The tree was almost…magical. Or at least, it seemed like it.

Suddenly a flash of green and white caused me to turn, and I saw a girl my age run into a small house.

"She goes to my school." I thought aloud, running after her. Hey, maybe she was suspended like me.

I slid open the door to the small hut that she'd entered through, and was startled to see her standing on the edge of an old well.  
Now, I'd heard of many suicides before, but this was just plain weird. But I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed "No!" and rushed forward, grabbing her wrist just as she jumped.

I winced as my stomach hit the side of the well, hard, knocking the breath from me. But I had caught the girl, she was dangling into the well, my hand tightly grasping her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She snapped up at me. "Let me go!"

"And let you commit…suicide?" I said weakly back, slowly re-gaining my breath. "Who…are you?"

She glared up at me. "I should be asking you that! Let go of me, you don't understand!"

"I understand death." I said, staring down at her. She was a pretty girl with long raven hair ad deep brown eyes. I recognized her from school, barely, too. "Kagome please-"

"You know me?" She asked.

I nodded. "Not really, but I know your Kagome Higurashi. You miss a lot of school."

She nodded. "I know you, too. Ayu James. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'll explain later." I grunted, trying to pull her up and out of the well. "Just let me…pull you up."

"No please!" Kagome said. "Just let me go, it's okay."

"Okay?" I gaped at her. "No way Higurashi. Just because you think you deserve to die, doesn't mean I do."

Kagome stared blankly up at me. "Thanks for caring, but I'm not committing suicide."

"Sure." I said. "I used to live in L.A. kid, I think I know what suicide is."

"No just let me go!" Kagome shouted, swaying back and fourth, trying to make me let go. "Let go Ayu!"

"No!" I shouted back.

But then, I lost my footing.

And we fell.

I screamed, closing my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow that was sure to come at the bottom of the well.

But it never came.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying at the bottom of the well, my guitar and Kagome beside me, staring up at the blue sky.

_Sky?_ I wondered. _There was a roof over the well.  
_  
I groaned and sat up. "What happened? That was a lot shorter of a jump than I thought..."

"That's because it wasn't a jump." Kagome growled, sitting up, too. "God, why didn't you just let me go?"

"Why? I just saved you life!" I snapped. "Have some respect!"

God, I was older than her, anyway. She was only a freshman, only freshman still wore their uniforms after school.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome growled, her eyes fiery. "How did you even get here anyway? You don't belong here!"

"Well you know when a mother and a father love each other very much-" I began to say, but she cut me off.

"Ewe! I know how you got here in general!" Kagome shrieked. "I'm talking about the other side."

I stared blankly at her. "Are you…high or something? Higurashi, we're in Tokyo. What other side?"

Kagome stopped looking so mad and just went to looking totally confused. "You mean…you've never been to the Feudal Era before?"

"Feudal Era?" I said, confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Hey Kagome!" A voice said from above us.

I looked up, and shrieked.

There was a boy, at least eighteen, with long silver hair and white dog ears, staring down at us.

And he had fangs.

So yeah, I screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at the boy. "Can you bring us up?"

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down into the well.

Seriously, he just jumped, and landed perfectly on his feet. He didn't even seem to be in any pain.

That's when I started to get really freaked out.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I shouted, getting quickly to my feet, holding my guitar out in front of me. "Stay away from me!"

"Who is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, turning to the raven-haired girl.

"This is Ayu James." Kagome said. "She thought I was killing myself and fell in the well with me."

"But…no regular human can get through the well." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted at him. "Regular human? I am regular! So are you and Kagome! You all are insane!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…can you do something about her please?"

"Sure thing Kagome." Inuyasha smirked, turning on me.

Hell no. He was so not touching me.

So I did the only thing I could do, I hit him with my guitar case.

"What the hell?" He snarled, rubbing the top of his head, where I'd hit him. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't come near me!" I shouted. "Both of you!"

"Ayu please, calm down." Kagome sighed. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Like hell I'm not!" Inuyasha snapped, advancing on me.

I shrieked as he grabbed me around the waist and jumped up and out of the well.

Yeah, he just jumped, and he were out.

And he had Kagome in his other arm, too.

As soon as we touched down on the ground I shoved away from him, again holding my guitar in front of me. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm a half demon." He snapped. "Now will you calm down?"

"No I won't!" I shrieked. "Fuck this is messed up!"

"Who's this?" A voice said from behind me.

And then I felt something that made me shiver; a hand rubbing my ass.

I shrieked and spun around, hitting the person who had violated my personal space with my guitar.

The boy, at least twenty, fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped. "Ayu please, clam yourself!"

"He touched me, he deserved it!" I said, staring down at him.

"Miroku! What happened to him?" A girl, my age, said, appearing from the trees.

I was in a forest.

Oh God I was going insane!

"There are more of you!" I cried, taking a few steps back.

"Sango, will you to the honors?" Inuyasha said.

The girl, Sango, nodded, pulling a small ball from her pocket.

Then she threw it.

At me.

The ball exploded and a cloud of smoke surrounded me.

I started to cough, covering my mouth with my hands.

Until I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry about the first chapter! It'll get better I promise! Review! 


	2. The What Era?

_Please review everyone!_

**Ayu  
Chapter Two: The What Era?**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself gazing up at a wooden roof, the smell of ramen wafting through the air.

I groaned and sat up, my head felt as if I'd been hit by a truck and then stomped on.

"W-What happened?" I breathed.

"You passed out." A voice said.

I gasped and turned, only to find myself face-to-face with a brown-haired girl.

The girl who'd thrown the ball at me, Sango.

"Who are you?" I asked, controlling my temper.

She smiled weakly at me. "Sango. Kagome told us about you."

"Kagome doesn't know me." I said, somewhat acidly. "What did you do to me?"

"You wouldn't calm down." Kagome sighed, sitting beside me. "We had to calm you down."

"You wanted me to calm down?" I growled. "After what I just saw…could you really blame me?"

Kagome giggled softly. "No, I was the same way when I first came here."

"Where is…here, anyway?"

"The Feudal Era." Kagome said.

And then she told me everything. Everything.

By the end of her very long explanation, I was in shock.

"You have got…to be kidding me, right?"

Sango shook her head. "Everything Kagome just told you is true."

I laughed, really I just laughed, and shook my head. "You guys, I grew up in Los Angeles, the movie central of the world. I think I know when someone is playing with me or not."

"You have to believe us." Kagome pleaded. "Ayu…there's a reason you came down the well, there's a reason you could get through."

"Okay." I sighed. "So let's just say I do believe you, though I don't. What happens next? Where are all the demons?"

Sango smirked, petting the small cat in her lap. "Kirara is a demon."

I stared flatly at Sango. "She's a cat."

Sango gently nudged the cat awake. "Kirara, can you transform for me?"

The tiny creature, it was so cute, mewed and got up, walking slightly away from Sango.

Then, it burst into flames.

I shrieked and stumbled backwards, my back meeting the wall. "Omigod! That thing just burst into flames!"

Then, the flames disappeared, and a huge cat was standing where Kirara was, with long fangs and black markings on it's sleek fur, flames coiling around it's feet.

"This is Kirara's true form." Sango smiled. "Now do you believe us?"

I nodded, my eyes wide, still fixed on the demon cat. "Yes. Yes I believe you now."

Kagome smiled and stood. "Great! Now, let's eat. Oh and we'll have to get you something else to wear."

I looked down at my skirt, a little too short, and black tank top and boots. "No way. If you expect me to wear a kimono, you're insane. I'm not Japanese, you can wear the kimono."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But I warn you, no one will take you seriously here if you're dressed like that."

"Then why are you in your school uniform?" I asked wittily.

Kagome's cheeks flared. "Never mind. Anyone hungry?"

**XxXxX**

I sat later that night out under the stars, my guitar in my hands, strumming to myself.

"I turned my back on all the things that gave me trouble." I sang, strumming along slowly, gently picking up speed. "Thought that maybe you'd leave too."

It was so beautiful here. I could see ever star that there was to see, not fogged up or hidden by pollution.

So this was the Feudal Era. I liked it.

"I placed myself in a self reflecting bubble. Start livin the way I wanted to." I continued to sing. "And when I told you that I loved you, well I wasn't being true. And now I start to notice, what I am without you."

Suddenly I heard someone approach from behind me and I stopped playing.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to Sango. "Playing my guitar and singing. Why?"

"It sounded…nice." Sango smiled, taking a seat beside me. "Keep playing, please."

I smiled and nodded, starting to strum again on my guitar. "Wore my heart on my shoes, don't know how I let it weigh me down. Expected more of the blues, now that you're in town. And I can feel my fire burning longer, feel my strength getting stronger."

I continued to sing and play, Sango watching me intently, as I stared up at the night sky.

"Just to prove that I'm a person too…" I finished, strumming the last note.

I turned and smiled at Sango. "Sorry…I haven't practiced in a bit."

"No, that was wonderful." Sango smiled. "Did you learn that in your era?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"This?" I said, holding up my guitar.

Sango nodded.

"It's a guitar." I said. "Acoustic."

"It sounds pretty." Sango said.

I sighed and turned away from her, gazing out at the Feudal lands, lush and green in the night's shade. "It's so beautiful here. So much nicer than Tokyo…Los Angeles, even."

"Is Los Angeles in Tokyo?" Sango asked. "I don't know of any other countries other than China. You aren't Chinese, or Japanese."

I smiled. "I'm American, actually. It's far, far away from Japan. I moved to Tokyo two years ago."

Sango nodded. "Your clothes…you go to Kagome's school and live in her city, but your clothes are so…different."

I smirked. "I'm not like Kagome."

"How so?"

"She follows the rules." I said. "And I…well, I hit people with music stands."

"So you're a fighter?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

Sango nodded and stood. "Then you should do well here."

"Wait." I said as the turned and began to walk away.

She stopped and turned as I got to my feet and stood in front of her. "What is it?"

"You're my age, sixteen, right?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"You're so…serious." I said. "Why? No one our age should be like that."

Sango frowned and nodded. "Your time is different from mine, Ayu."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I know that, but really, girls here are no different from girls in my era, we all have the same spirits."

"Spirits? You talk as if you are a priestess." Sango said.

I laughed. "I'm no priestess. A musician? Yes. Priestess? No. But I do know about being free. Your not free Sango…at least, not really."

Sango nodded. "I guess…I've lived my whole life training to fight. That's all I know."

I smirked at her. "No, it's not. You love, too."

Sango's cheeks flared. "W-What are you talking about?"

I gave her a wicked look and walked past her, my hands in the air. "I see the way you look at that perverted monk, Miroku."

"I-I don't love him." Sango said.

"Sure." I laughed. "But it's okay. He's cute. A little rough around the edges, but cute."

"This is ridiculous." Sango sighed.

"Is it?" I sighed. "I don't think so. Hey Sango?"

"What?"

"Do the others hate me?" I asked. "I mean…is Inuyasha still mad?"

Sango shrugged. "Inuyasha has a wicked temper. You'll get used to it, though."

I sighed and sunk back onto the grass. "I wonder how long I'm going to have to be here…what will my mom think? What will David think?"

"Who's David?"

"My brother." I said. "He's a year younger than Kagome. But…my mom will probably think I'm dead, or I ran away back to the states."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

I shook my head. "No…she doesn't."

Sango sighed. "That's too bad. I'm sure she's worried, but she'll understand when you return. I'm going back now. You should come, too, it's dangerous for a human to be out alone at night."

I smirked, lying back on the grass. "I'm okay here for a while. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Suit yourself." Sango said, walking past me, back to the camp.

I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my hands behind my head, my guitar lay beside me. I was so…comfortable here. No sounds from the city, just the sound of the wind against the trees and the crickets hiding in the grass.

Perfect.

I soon found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! Please give this story a chance!  
Next chapter: Ayu meets a special demon… 


	3. The Demon Lord

**Ayu  
Chapter Three: The Demon Lord**

Cold air licked against my face, pulling me from my slumber.

The moon was high above me when I opened my eyes, the stars shining around it like a million faces, winking down at me.

_Oh yeah._ I thought groggily, sitting up. _I'm still here…in the Feudal Era.  
_  
No one had come for me, so I figured that I hadn't been asleep long…or they'd forgotten about me.

I sighed and got to my feet, pulling my guitar into my hands. I still couldn't believe where I actually was; in a land, a place that was real, where demons and magic existed.

This was like a dream come true for me. Somewhat.

Except, of course, there was no music.

I looked around me, stretching my hands above my head, stiff from sleep, when I noticed something shinning fall into the forest.

"What is that?" I wondered aloud, finding myself walking towards the forest.

Then I remembered Kagome's warning; try not to go far from the group alone, it's not safe for humans in this era.

I shrugged off her words. What's the worse that could happen?

I trudged along the soft grass, slipping in between the leaves and branches of the forest, my blue eyes darting around, searching for anything that might be a danger.

Inuyasha had a sword. Sango had a sword. When would I get a sword? Because there was no way I was going to hit anyone with my guitar when it was out of it's case.

No way in hell.

I continued through the dark forest, half aware of eyes following me.

_Maybe I should go back to the village._ I thought, stopping to look around.

Wait. Which way was the village?

"Ah!" I groaned, spinning in circles, trying to find the way I'd come from. "Damn it!"

It was so my luck to get lost in a forest where anything and everything could kill me.

I sighed, running my hand through my blonde hair. "Okay…eenie meenie miny mo."

"You, girl." A cold voice said from behind me.

Startled, I jumped, spinning around to face the speaker.

"I-Inuyasha?" I breathed. So now he talks to me?

The man glared at me. "Don't confuse me with him girl, for it'll be the last thing you do."

"Inuyasha…on a bad day?" I asked.

He frowned, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"Whoa! Slow down buddy!" I said, holding my hands in front of me, as if they could protect me from a sword attack. "I was just joking, you do joke here, right?"

His gaze didn't leave me, he didn't answer.

He was so…hot.

I mean it, really, I do. He had the most amazing long silver hair and bright amber eyes. There was a moon mark on his forehead and two scratches on each of his cheeks. He was dressed in a white kimono with red and lavender patterning, his chest guarded by armor, a white…fluffy thing on his shoulder.

If he'd gone to L.A., he'd be snatched up by the biggest directors in no time flat.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He asked finally.

His words broke me from my thoughts.

"Um, Inuyasha? What do you want from him?" I asked.

"If you must know." He answered. "I wish to kill him."

Oh, well that's a good reason.

Not.

Even though Inuyasha hated me, I wasn't about to turn him over to someone who wanted him dead.

"Sorry." I said. "I don't know any Inuyasha."

The man's face seemed to darken somewhat as an eerie wind blew through the forest, tugging at his hair. "You must think me stupid. You just mistook me for him. Tell me where my brother is."

I choked. Brother? Nice way to show brotherly love! Hi brother, I love you, I'm here to kill you now.

God.

"I don't know where he is, actually." I said, totally telling the truth. How could I find Inuyasha if I didn't even know where I was?

"You are testing my patience, girl." The man growled. "Tell me or I will kill you."

Wow. I hadn't even been in the Feudal Era for twenty-four hours and I was already getting threatened.

I'm so proud…not.

I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Kill me? I don't think you know who I am?"

Oh God, what was I doing? This dude was obviously either a skilled fighter or a demon, either could kill me.

"Do you truly think that I should be afraid of you?" The man asked, seeming somewhat amused.

"Sure." I said. "I am a scary person."

God what was I supposed to do? The dude had a sword and I had a guitar! I highly doubt I could lull him into a good mood, he seemed, to me, not to have any emotions in that body of his.

For, what looked like, a twenty-one-year-old, he didn't seem very lively.

"You are a mere mortal." He said flatly. "Tell me where Inuyasha is, or I will kill you."

"You made that threat already." I sighed. "Hey, I have an idea."

He didn't answer.

I sighed. "Close your eyes."

He just started at me, not saying a word.

"Come on, close your eyes." I said.

He didn't.

"Fine." I said. "Then get ready for the surprise of you life."

"I'm waiting." He said tonelessly.

I smirked. "Okay, one…two…" I lifted my hands and took my guitar from my back. The dude was Inuyasha's brother, and Inuyasha was part dog demon right? So, my plan should work.

I smiled wickedly at him and put my fingers on the strings, putting it in my highest note.

Then I hit the strings, hard, the high pitched sound bouncing off it.

To my satisfaction, the man winced from the sound.

Ha. Dogs had ultra super hearing, so did he.

So, while he was distracted by the vibrating in his head, I turned, and ran.

Where? I had no idea, but all I knew was that I had to run.

And I'm a fairly good runner, too.

But I guess that didn't matter in this era, because the next thing I knew, something bright shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my arm, pulling hard, yanking me to the ground.

I gasped at the pain the glowing thing was causing me and tore it off my arm.

It was…a rope. Somewhat.

When I removed my hand from the wound, I saw an angry looking burn that wrapped itself around my upper arm like a tattoo.

Then I looked up, and saw the man standing over me.

"W-Who are you?"

He aimed his sword at my neck, his amber eyes cold on mine. "I'll give you one last chance, mortal, tell me where my brother is."

I glared up at him, knowing very well that he could run me through at any moment. And yet, I still lifted my chin and said, defiantly, "No."

I guess growing up on the streets of L.A. didn't help with my people skills.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when a voice cut through the darkness.

"Why don't you just follow your nose and find me yourself, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru? That was the dude's name?

Okay then.

I turned with a startled gasp to Inuyasha, who was standing a few feet from Sesshomaru and I, his face deadly serious.

Why had he come?

"What are you doing here Ayu?" Inuyasha growled. "I thought Kagome told you not to go off alone."

I glared at him and scooted from under Sesshomaru's sword and got to my feet, grabbing my guitar, slightly scratched, from the ground. "I went exploring, so sue me. I don't need your help."

"Looks like it." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru looked from me to Inuyasha, his eyes curious. "I don't get it Inuyasha. How can you put up with so many humans? They are much better off dead."

"Maybe this one is." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I heard that!" I snapped. "And to think that I refused to tell him where you were! Well there you go Sesshomaru, kill him, see if I care. That's the last time I watch your back, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gaped at me. "You did w-what?"

"Pay attention, little brother." Sesshomaru growled, diving at Inuyasha, his sword drawn.

Inuyasha gasped and jumped back, barely missing Sesshomaru's swing.

Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his sword, the Tetsusiga. "I'm not in the mood for this Sesshomaru, so I suggest you leave before you loose, again."

Loose? But I thought, in this world, that if you loose…you're dead.

Guess not.

I whimpered, rubbing the burn mark on my arm. It was no longer red and barely hurt, but it had turned a dark brown and seemed to blend in with my skin. It looked like an X wrapped around my arm, tattooed in henna.

I watched, helpless, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, tossing attack after attack at each other.

Now, I'd seen many fights in my day, but none like this. This fight between the two brothers was intense, I couldn't take my eyes away, not for a second, for fear that I'd miss something important.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back, sending the Hanyou flying to the ground, his Tetsusiga landing a few feet away, untransformed.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped, snatching something, a large rock, from the ground, rushing towards the two demons.

Sesshomaru raised his sword, never taking his eyes from the half demon in front of him. "Die, Inuyasha."

And that's when I did it, I threw the rock.

And nailed Sesshomaru in the head.

Of course, him being a demon and all, this did nothing to him.

Nothing but piss him off even more.

I smiled nervously as he turned on me, his body seeming to glow with a dark aura. "Um…oops? Lucky shot?"

"You will not interfere again, you worthless mortal." Sesshomaru snarled, raising his sword to strike me.

I gasped and turned away, waiting for the fatal blow that would be my death.

But it never came.

Instead I felt strong arms lift me off the ground, the wind rushing past me.

What was happening?

I opened my eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, who had his arms securely around me, and was running away, his Tetsusiga sheathed at his waist.

"Inu…yasha?" I breathed. "You-You saved me?"

He smirked down at me. "I guess I owed you. You didn't tell Sesshomaru where I was, knowing very well that he could kill you."

"Well, thanks, but I really didn't know where you were."

"Wait." Inuyasha growled. "You mean that if you knew, you would have told him?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. "He was going to kill me."

"Why you little-"

"Are you hurt?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Inuyasha stopped running as we approached the camp, setting me down on the ground. "Can you walk?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

We walked together into the camp, Kagome rushing up to us with cries of, "Oh my God! What happened? Where were you? Inuyasha why did you rush away so fast?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said acidly. "Ayu here decided to piss him off."

I smiled weakly. "Uh…oops?"

Sango laughed, walking up to us with Kirara in her arms, Miroku at her side. "No way, you didn't."

"It's not like anyone told me about him." I said flatly.

Kagome's cheeks flared. "I'm sorry! We should have warned you about him. He hates humans."

"Well," Inuyasha said. "He hates Ayu now, more even."

"Thanks, I feel so safe now." I said sarcastically.

Kagome gasped suddenly, her hand running down my arm. I winced under the touch. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh…" I sighed. "Sesshomaru got me with something."

"What?" Inuyasha said, turning back to me. "Let's see."

I showed him my arm. "Is it permanent?"

"You bet it is." Miroku said. He hadn't spoken to me up until now, he was still too bitter. "He got you with his poisoned claws."

"No, it was like a rope." I said. "Not claws."

"It's the same thing." Inuyasha said. "The rope comes from his claws, it's like a whip."

"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked, touching the wound slightly.

"Only if you touch it." I said flatly.

Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away. "Oh, sorry. I'm sure I have some burn medication."

"That would be great." I sighed, following her into the small house.

Sesshomaru hated me now, probably wanted me dead…joy.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	4. Kidnapped

Reviewers  
Alchemistangel  
Carmen  
Blueyabc123  
Spike-563259

* * *

Ayu  
Chapter Four: Kidnapped

"Ayu, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he and I sat outside the next morning, tending to a dying fire.

"Nothing." I said, staring blankly at the fire, my knees huddled up against my chest.

"Come on Ayu." Miroku smirked, getting a little too close to me. "You can tell me."

"Then I'm telling you to back off unless you want a log to the head." I smirked.

Miroku sighed and backed away. "I have no luck."

"Nope." I said.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, all right?"

"Sorry, for what?"

"For not speaking to you, of course." He said. "I know your scared."

I laughed, I felt stupid for doing it, but I laughed. "I'm not afraid. Just…worried. And you are forgiven. Sorry for hitting you with my guitar."

"What is this…guitar?" He asked.

I smirked and pulled my guitar into my lap, resting my fingers on the strings.

I strummed lightly, playing the tune to Avril Lavigne's "Mobile".

"Wow." Miroku grinned. "That's amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"If I may ask, though." Miroku said. "What are you worried about?"

Damn. I had been hoping some music would take his mind off what we'd been talking about before.

I sighed and lowered my head. "My home. I mean, what if I never get back? Only two years ago my father died…I don't want my mom to think she's lost someone else."

Miroku sat and looked at me, not saying a word, just sitting there, staring.

I felt tears well up in my eye, a lump form in my throat, and I stood abruptly. "I have to go for a walk, just for a while."

"Ayu wait, you can't just go." Miroku said. "Not with Sesshomaru still out there. He won't show any mercy this time."

I laughed faintly, looking at the mark on my arm. "He didn't show it before."

With that said, I turned and walked away, grabbing my guitar, heading towards the forest.

I knew where the well was, all too well. I would try to go back.

I was kidding myself, staying there. What could I possibly do? I wasn't a demon, I wasn't a priestess, and I wasn't a demon slayer.

What could I possibly do to help Kagome's group?

Nothing.

I walked along the grassy slopes towards the old well, pushing through the trees and bushes, walking right past the sacred tree.

I'd go home and forget about all of this. I wouldn't tell anyone, I'd just live on as if nothing happened.

Because, really, nothing did happen.

Except me getting almost killed, of course.

But still.

I sighed, walking into the small clearing, the old well sitting in front of me.

As I walked towards it, I felt as if I were getting and further and further from it.

But I finally reached the well and swung my legs of the edge. "Well…it was fun."

Then I jumped.

I hit the bottom of the well, a sharp pain shooting up my ankle.

"Ow!" I hissed, sitting down at the bottom.

When I looked up, all I saw was sky.

I hadn't returned to the Modern Era.

_Maybe…Kagome was right._ I thought, rubbing my ankle. _Maybe I do have a purpose here and I can't get back yet…but what? What could I possibly do here?  
_  
I sighed and got to my feet, wincing at the pain it brought my ankle. Damn I was stupid.

I climbed up the side of the well and fell to the ground on the other side, breathing heavily. "This…sucks."

"You again." A familiar, cold voice hissed.

I gasped and spun around, still lying on the ground, staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Leave me alone." I growled. "I'm really not in the mood at the moment."

"I have a score to settle with you." He said acidly, glaring down at me, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

That's when I noticed something that I hadn't before, and I should have.

He only had one arm.

And yet two swords.

Odd.

I forced myself to look away from his disablement and looked up at him. "What are you gonna do?"

"What else? Kill you." He growled.

On instinct, I got to my feet, but the pain in my ankle still remained, and I only got a few feet away before sinking to the ground again.

_D-Damn it_. I thought, lying, helpless, in the grass. _I can't escape this time. I doubt Inuyasha can hear me, either.  
_  
Even if he did hear me, or smell Sesshomaru, he probably wouldn't make it in time.

I turned on the grass to look at Sesshomaru, who no longer had his hand on his sword, but was staring down at me.

"Tell me." He said suddenly, breaking the silence that had broken out between us. "What were you doing, in that well?"

I glared at him, but said nothing. Would it be a good thing to tell Sesshomaru how Kagome, and now I, got back and fourth between the Modern Era and this Era?

Uh, no.

He crouched on the ground in front of me, his amber gaze intent. "Answer me, mortal."

"I'm not afraid of you." I snapped. "So if you expect me to be, you're going to be disappointed."

He frowned. "You are afraid, I can smell your fear."

"I am afraid." I admitted. "But not of you. I've been up against guys like you before. Not exactly, of course, but there's really no difference."

"Like me." Sesshomaru said blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." I sighed, why was I even explaining this to him? "Men who think they can get whatever they want by using force. Believe me, it doesn't work, not always. Someone is bound to stand up to you sooner or later."

"Humans." Sesshomaru growled. "You are such stupid creatures."

"And yet demons hide away in the forests, as if they are afraid of us." I retorted.

I expected him to wrap his hand around my neck and choke me to death, or to slap me, something, but he didn't. He just stayed there, staring at me.

"You are brave, to stand up to me." He said. "Not many have done so and lived to tell the tale."

"Good for them." I said. "Now leave, or kill me now. I have things to do."

"You can not leave." He said. "You can't walk."

I felt my cheeks flare. "I-It's just a sprain, I'll be able to walk in no time."

"Not properly for days." He said. "Humans do not heal quickly."

I gaped at him. "For hating humans so much, you seem to know a lot about us."

He ignored my comment. "That weapon you used last night, what is it?"

I glared at him, was I going to have to explain to everyone here what a guitar was?

"I thought you had a score to settle with me." I said, changing the subject. "So why not settle it? Or are you coward to hurt a human?"

He frowned and stood up straight. "You are right."

Then he unsheathed his sword and held it above me, as if to cut off my head.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just get it over with."

**XxXxX Rin's POV XxXxX**

I looked up from the flowers I was picking, under the watchful eye of Master Jaken and Ah Un. "Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken our Lord is back!"

I grinned, dropping the flowers and rushing to the tall silver-haired man.

He had saved my life a little over a year ago, brought me back to life with his sword, the Tenseiga. Since that day I had stayed with Lord Sesshomaru and his demon servant, Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru where did you go for so long?" I asked, running up to him, a grin spreading across my face.

Lord Sesshomaru only looked at me and gave a slight nod, walking over to the tree where Ah Un was sitting. There, he gently lay something down beside the large demon, something I hadn't noticed in his arms before.

"My Lord." I said, walking up to him, peering down at the creature he'd laid down. "What is it?"

He didn't answer me, but only looked down at the creature lying there.

It was a girl, from what I could tell, and she looked almost human. But her hair was a very light color, like the color of sand, almost. And her clothes were odd, black covered her upper body, a black and silver cloth covered very little of her legs, where as below her knees were what looked like black shoes that rose almost to her knees.

"What is she my Lord?" I asked again. "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you bring her here?"

"She is a human, Rin." Sesshomaru answered, turning to look at me. "Watch over her, I will return soon."

Then he stood and walked away, disappearing into the darkening forest.

"A human?" I wondered aloud. "She does not look like a full human."

"Maybe she is with that woman who is with Inuyasha." Master Jaken said, walking up beside me. "She wears the same scandalous clothes."

"I think she's pretty." I smiled, peering down at the strange girl. "Master Jaken, why did Lord Sesshomaru bring her here?"

"Don't ask such silly things!" Jaken snapped. "My Lord had his reasons! Now hush child."

"I know he has reasons." I snapped. "But I was just wondering what they were."

Suddenly the girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"Look Master Jaken! She is awake!" I grinned. "Hello lady! Welcome! What is your name?"

She gasped and sat up, her hands instantly rising to her head. "Ugh…my head. Where am I?"

"You are here." Jaken quipped. "Under the keep of our Lord Sesshomaru."

The girl gasped. "S-Sesshomaru? He brought me here? But why? He was…supposed to kill me. At least…I thought he was."

"Well you are lucky, very lucky indeed, that my Lord spared your life." Jaken said proudly.

The girl smiled faintly, her blue eyes reflecting the color of the sky.

"What is your name, lady?" I asked. "My name is Rin, and this is Master Jaken."

The girl looked at me, a smile spreading across her face. "Ayu. My name is Ayu."

I smiled back at her. "Ayu, that is a pretty name."

Ayu sighed and ran her hands through her hair, wincing slightly. "He…hit me."

Then she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Jaken demanded. "Stop laughing! Tell me what's so funny?"

Ayu smirked. "I hit Sesshomaru on the head last night, so he paid me back by hitting me on the head. I was afraid he was going to cut off my head!"

I smiled. "My Lord is a very kind man. You do not need to fear him."

Ayu turned to me, the smile gone from her lips. "A…kind man? I…guess so…maybe…I will have to decide."

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	5. Standing Up

**Alchemistangel** this chapter is for you!

**Ayu  
Chapter Five: Standing Up**

I still couldn't believe it. I was with Sesshomaru.

Well, not with him, exactly, for he wasn't there at the moment, but still. I was being held captive…I think.

God, he had some explaining to do.

"Come on Miss Ayu!" Rin laughed, grabbing my hand. "Let's go play!"

Now this kid, was cute, more than cute, she was adorable! But I couldn't get up.

Oh, I tired, I really did, but my ankle still hurt like hell, not to mention the hefty bump on my head.

I sat back down in the grass, resting my back against the nearby tree.

"Are you alright Ayu?" Rin asked.

I nodded, raising my hand to my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. My ankle just hurts."

"That's because you tried to run from my Lord Sesshomaru." The little imp, Jaken, snapped.

I did not like him. God his voice was annoying.

"What is this?" Rin said, pointing to my guitar, which was lying beside me.

"Oh, that's my guitar." I said. I was really, really tired of explaining to people what it was.

But hey, she was a little girl, I'd be patient with her.

"Do you want me to play?" I asked.

Rin grinned and nodded. "Yes! Yes!"

I smiled and picked the guitar into my hands, strumming a few notes softly, then picking them up slowly, playing Avril Lavigne's "Thing's I'll Never Say"

"I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows." I sang. "I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head."

I smiled as Rin's eyes lit up and she sat in front of me, watching my fingers move across the strings as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

I continued to sing until I got to the chorus. "If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I want to see, I wanna see you go down, on me. Marry me today, yes I'm wising my life away, with these things I'll never say."

I continued through the rest of the song, ignoring the two people sitting in front of me, just getting into the music.

At least, until I finished the song, and noticed a shadow standing over me.

I gasped and spun around, only to find myself staring at Sesshomaru's legs.

I looked up at the demon Lord. "Hello."

"You are awake." He said flatly.

No duh. My he's a smart one.

I nodded and turned to Rin. "Could yo go and pick flowers while I talk with Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "Okay Miss Ayu."

Then she got up, and ran into the fields.

I turned back to Sesshomaru and got, painfully, to my feet. But I stood, so that was a plus.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

And, of course, he didn't answer me.

I glared at him. "Hey dude, I asked you a question. Tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving."

"You can not just simply leave." Sesshomaru said, his cold amber eyes fixed on me. "You do not know your way."

"So?" I snapped. "At least I'd be away from you."

He frowned at me. "You are not permitted to leave. Not until Inuyasha comes for you."

"He won't come for me." I snapped. "We don't exactly like each other, in case you haven't noticed. So I suggest you let me go now, unless you want the same treatment as last night."

I held up my guitar threateningly. Then Sesshomaru did something that almost made my heart stop.

He grabbed my guitar.

"No!" I shrieked, reaching out to grab it, only to have him hold it from my reach. "Don't break it! I need that!"

"What is it?" He asked. "Last night you used it as a weapon, and just now you used it to entertain Rin."

"So what?" I growled, reaching to grab it again, no luck. "It's called a guitar. It's used for music. I knew your hearing was sensitive, that's why I used it last night. It's not normally used as a weapon. Now give it back!"

"I think I'll keep it." Sesshomaru said. "You may have it back when Inuyasha comes for you."

I stomped my foot, my fists clenching at my sides. "Give it back. Now."

Sesshomaru glared at me. "Do not, give me orders, girl."

"I have a name." I snapped. "It's Ayu, my name is Ayu. And when my guitar's life is at stake, I will give all the orders I want."

He glared at me, but did not say a word.

All he had to do was glare, that was words enough.

So I did the only thing I could think of, at the moment.

I punched him, hard, in the jaw.

I think it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Ow." I mumbled, shaking out my hand.

But then I looked up at him.

He looked…stunned.

Wow, emotion.

His eyes had widened, slightly, and his mouth was parted, a small red mark was forming where I'd hit him.

I don't know when I knew I was in trouble, but I think my first clue was when he dropped my guitar and lifted his hand to his face.

And then his gaze fell on me.

Or maybe it was the way he moved towards me so quickly that I didn't even have time to realize what was happening until I was on the ground, my cheek burning from where he'd hit me, hard.

I lay there on the ground, staring blankly at the grass, my eyes wide, my hand resting where he'd hit me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, I turned and looked at him. He was staring down at me, not frowning, just staring.

"I guess…" I said softly. "I deserved that."

For once in my life, I had been silenced. Slapped into place, literally. I could see Rin and Jaken standing not too far away, staring, wide-eyed, at us.

What would Rin think? Why would Sesshomaru let her see that?

"You will learn," Sesshomaru said, causing me to turn back to him. "While you are here, to hold your tongue, girl."

"Ayu." I said, getting shakily to my feet. It hurt to stand, a lot, but I did it. I wouldn't show that I was weak, and couldn't just be pushed around. "My name, is Ayu."

He stared blankly at me, as if he were trying to figure out why I was standing up to him, even after he'd struck me.

And to tell you the truth, I didn't even know why.

Something almost…drew me to him. Drew me to contradict him, even though I knew I could get hurt in the process.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said softly, and yet steadily. "So you can hit me all you want, I don't care, but I'll never be afraid of you."

I looked defiantly up at him, ignoring the astonished gaping from Jaken and Rin, waiting for his reply.

But he didn't reply, and half of me didn't expect him too.

No, instead he turned and walked away, leaving me to stare, dumbfounded, after him.

As soon as he disappeared into the now dark forest, I sunk to my knees.

He'd left my guitar.

Maybe…there was some compassion, some emotion, in him.

"Ayu!" Rin breathed, rushing up to me, bunches of flowers in her hands. "Ayu are you alright?"

I nodded from my place on the ground. "Yes Rin, I'm fine."

She smiled. "Good. Ayu?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Will you play for me, again?" She smiled sweetly. "That sound, I liked it, before."

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my guitar from the ground. "Yes Rin, I will."

**XxXxX Sesshomaru's POV XxXxX**

I watched the girl, Ayu, play the object from the shadows of the forest.

I had struck her, after she'd struck me, and yet she had barely flinched.

Any regular human would have screamed and ran away or begged for mercy. But she hadn't. She'd stood, knowing very well that it caused her pain, and stood up to me.

No one had ever done that before.

No human, anyway.

I watched her continue to play, her fingers working across the neck of the object, the guitar. Then she began to sing.

My breath caught in my throat; she had an amazing voice. I had never heard a human that sounded like that before. Her voice blended perfectly with the tune, faintly eerie that gave me the impression of the wind.

How could this girl, this woman, have such a sharp attitude, and yet produce something so beautiful? That's what she was, a woman. Though, I could smell her innocence, so she was still, somewhat, just a girl. But the way she carried herself showed others otherwise.

Would Inuyasha and his friends really come for her, as I had hoped? Or would they forget about her?

If so, would I keep her here, or let her go?

I was still deciding.

I ran my fingers along my jaw, where she'd hit me. It had been a good hit, for a female mortal, and I could still feel the slight static from her touch. But her, I knew, would feel the mark I'd given her in the morning, not I.

There was something else about her scent that I just couldn't get. It was human enough, but it was different from all the other humans in this world…it was almost…sweeter.

She was no priestess, that much I could tell, but there was definitely something different about her, as if she hadn't lived in Japan her whole life.

She wasn't Japanese, that was for sure.

I found myself wondering if striking her had been too rash a move, for when she'd looked at me after, there was shock in her eyes, and almost…disappointment.

I shook my head, frowning. Since when did I care what I did to humans?

I growled, walking from the forest towards where the girl was sitting, playing for Rin.

The sooner Inuyasha came for the girl, and I killed him, the better.

Then the girl would be gone, and I would no longer have to put up with her presence.

But until then…she had to stay alive, no matter what.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! (Don't worry, Sesshomaru's not abusive. He just has a short temper) Review! 


	6. Savior

**Thanks to...  
Blueyabc123  
Sailor Dream  
Alchemistangel  
Spike-653259**

* * *

**Ayu  
Chapter Six: Savior**

I woke early the next morning, sitting up from the soft path of grass I was lying in, and stretched.

"Oh…yeah." I breathed, looking at the sleeping Rin lying not far from me, the sleeping Ah Un beside her. "I'm here."

What would happen to me, now that I was with Sesshomaru?

I had found out the day before that I could not leave, it had almost cost me my guitar when I'd tried, so I had no choice but to stay and wait for Inuyasha.

But…if Inuyasha showed up, Sesshomaru would kill him for sure.

I don't know if I could let Sesshomaru do that.

All I had to do was get away from Sesshomaru in any way I could.

Now would be good.

Quietly, I grabbed my guitar from beside me and got to my feet, straightening my skirt.

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

_Where is he?_ I wondered, tiptoeing silently past Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken, careful not to wake them. _He must be out somewhere…probably looking for more people to kill.  
_  
I smirked to myself and slipped past the sleeping group and into the forest.

I was home free.

I grinned and sprinted through the forest. That was way too easy.

I had no idea where I was going, no idea at all, but at least I was free from Sesshomaru. That way Inuyasha wouldn't have to die on my sake.

I ran through the forest, my feet pounding on the soft grass, my hair whipping behind me, my heart racing in my chest.

Really, I wanted to know where Sesshomaru was, just so I knew whether or not he was following me.

To make sure, I stopped running, the silence of the forest greeting me.

Nothing. Not the sound of footsteps, not even the sound of the wind.

I smiled. "Home free."

I turned and began to run again, only to slam into something. Loosing my balance, I fell backwards onto the ground, dropping my guitar in the process.

"Oh!" I smiled, laughing nervously. "S-Sesshomaru! What brings you to this neck of the woods at this time in the morning?"

He frowned at me. "Were you trying to escape?"

I laughed, getting to my feet, my ankle was almost one hundred percent better, dusting myself off. "Oh no, of course not! I was, uh, looking for you."

"You are lying." He hissed.

I looked up at him, he was at least two heads taller than me. "Of course not! I know that I can't escape from you."

Well, at least I knew now.

He glared at me. Obviously there was no trust between us.

"Stupid girl." He growled, grabbing my arm. "You can not escape me. Did you learn nothing from yesterday?"

"Sure I did." I said, contemplating weather or not kicking him between the legs would do anything or not. "I learnt that you have no emotions and that I can't escape you."

"So why do you try?"

"Because I can." I smirked.

Then I yanked my arm away from him, catching him off guard, and darted off.

I left my guitar, too.

Hell, I had three more at home, I think I'd be okay.

But if I stayed there, I wouldn't.

So I ran, as fast as I could go under the circumstances, being in a skirt and all, through the forest, half aware of the demon that was chasing after me.

I really had to stop pissing him off.

I kept running, though. Even though I knew he'd probably catch me, I ran anyway.

But something other than Sesshomaru stopped me, to my surprise.

A large, no huge, demon, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

It was huge, at least three stories tall, with two beady red eyes and long, sharp fangs, dripping with saliva.

I gasped, backing away from the creature. I would much rather have Sesshomaru catch me, thank you.

The demon smirked down at me, it's breath hot on my body. "What do we have here?"

I stared, horrified, up at it. It could…talk?

It looked like a bat, literally. It was like this huge-ass bat demon.

"Holy…shit." I breathed, backing away from it.

It swung it's wing out so it landed behind me. The force from the wing on the ground made me loose my balance and tumble to the ground.

I was scared. No, I was terrified.

"What's a pretty mortal like you doing all alone in the woods?" The bat laughed, leaning in towards me, his eyes as big as my hand. "And without a weapon, too."

Damn. Why did I have to drop my guitar?

And Sesshomaru was probably watching from the bushes, laughing it up.

"I-I'm running away." I stammered. "So I s-suggest you get o-out of my w-way."

The demon laughed, his voice booming through the forest, the sunlight shining off his fangs.

Why did he have to have fangs?

"A human with a tongue, willing to lash it at a demon?" The bat smirked. "I've never seen such a thing."

Were all the people in this era wimps?

"Are you not going to beg for your life before I eat you?" The bat asked.

I gaped at him. Eat me? What the hell! What did I ever do to it?

"N-No." I said defiantly. "I won't. I'm not afraid of you."

Wow, that was only the biggest lie I'd ever told.

The bat laughed. "Let's see how brave you are when you're inside my belly."

Then he leaned forward and tried to bite me.

Seriously, bite me.

But I was too quick for him, and quickly rolled to the side, watching as his fangs sunk into the dirt in front of me.

"Not quite as tasty as flesh is it?" I laughed, getting quickly to my feet, darting to the side.

I didn't, of course, get very far. For bats had more than one wing, and the second one lashed out of nowhere, hitting me off my feet and into a nearby tree.

I gasped on impact, landing with a thud on the ground.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Bastard.

I winched, trying to push myself put from the ground. It hurt, a lot.

Damn.

The bat demon chuckled, his shadow moving over me. "It's all over for you now, human."

I started up at him, a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. "B-Bastard."

He growled down at me. "Prepare to die."

Then he leaned forward, his mouth open, those huge fangs bearing down on me.

So I screamed. It was the only thing I could do at the moment. Scream.

Suddenly something was in front of me, blocking me from the demon, hitting the huge beast back.

The demon growled, flying backwards into a few trees, landing, hard, on them.

It snarled, getting up. "Who are you?"

I looked up, only to see the familiar form of Sesshomaru.

_He…saved me?_ I thought, amazed, staring wide-eyed at the demon Lord.

"Who I am is not a concern of yours." Sesshomaru said acidly.

"Leave us be." The demon snapped. "She is mine, I found her. Go find your own."

I choked. What, did he think Sesshomaru wanted to eat me, too?

God, I hoped not.

"She belongs to me." Sesshomaru growled., unsheathing his sword, holding it out defensively at the large demon, who was easily five times bigger than himself. "So back off, unless you want to die."

Now normally I would have slapped him, or something, for saying I belonged to him. But hey, he'd just saved my life, I think I'd throw him a little slack…for now.

The bat demon laughed, really he laughed. "Like you, such a small demon, could defeat me."

Wanna bet?

Then Sesshomaru did something that totally, and utterly, amazed me.

He smirked.

Though it was small, it was totally huge for him.

So he did have emotions.

I stared blankly as he raised his sword so it was extended beside him, his amber eyes cold on the bat. "You give me no choice. Die."

And then he swung his sword.

Just one swing, that's all it took.

A bright blue light exploded from the sword as he swung it towards the demon. The light, the energy, flew at the demon and hit him head on.

Seconds later, there was nothing left of the demon, nothing but his mangled cries, still echoing off the trees.

And I lay there, staring wide-eyed at the place the demon had been.

_He barely moved._ I thought, my breathing coming in short gasps. _His power…it was amazing. He barely swung the sword and the demon was totally destroyed…that was hot._

I was broken from my thoughts however, when Sesshomaru turned to me and said. "Get up, we're leaving."

I sighed, there was really no use in running away now. "Okay."

So I got up.

Almost.

Halfway up I fell back down, a sharp pain rushing through my body.

I fell with a gasp, back onto the ground. "I-I'm sorry…I can't."

I half expected his to chastise me, or get angry, but he didn't. Instead he leaned down and picked me up, surprisingly gently, into his arm.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked up at him, his face inches from mine, his breath hot on my cheeks.

"You will not run away again." He said, looking down at me. "Or next time, I will not help you."

I nodded, ashamed. "Okay. I'm…sorry. Really, I'm sorry for the trouble…I'm not usually so much trouble."

Wait. Yes I am!

He nodded. "Then you have learned your lesson."

Yeah, I think so.

He didn't walk then, as I'd expected him to, but instead began to float into the air.

Oh my God, the bastard could fly!

Why couldn't Inuyasha do that?

I shrugged it off, staring in wonder down at the trees below us. Everything looked different in the air.

I looked around at the Feudal Era. I couldn't see the village that I was in before, with Kagome and the others. Sesshomaru must have taken me far.

Damn.

Though, even though I'd almost gotten killed, I don't know if this would be my last escape attempt. I'm sure there would be other chances for me to run.

Besides, I had to get out of here, out of this world, before I got too attached to everything.

Finally we landed in the small clearing that Rin, Jaken and Ah Un were in.

Instead of Sesshomaru setting me on my feet, like I'd wanted, he carried me over to Ah Un, who was sitting under a tree nearby. Then he set me, gently, on the soft ground beside the demon.

That hurt. The setting down part, I mean.

What did that demon do to me? I couldn't feel anything broken, and yet my whole body was in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned, running up to us. "Lady Ayu! Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru, as usual, didn't answer.

Rin frowned down at me. "What happened Lady Ayu? Why are you bleeding?"

I smirked slightly. Bleeding? Great, perfect, that's all I needed right now, more injuries.

And I'd lost my guitar, too.

"I'm fine Rin, thanks." I smiled at her.

"Leave us, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, slight curiosity in her eyes, and turned and ran back to Jaken.

I started up at Sesshomaru, why did he ask her to leave us?

I guess I'd find out soon.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of me, leaning forward, his face inches from mine.

What was he gonna do, kiss me? No! No! No! Yes! No! No! No!

Wait. There was a yes in there somewhere.

But he didn't kiss me, instead his face stopped inches from mine and his hand lifted, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth and chin.

That was all? He had to get that close to wipe off blood?

God he was creepy.

But then he added another level of creepiness to himself, when he suddenly ran his hand down my arm, then the other one.

Okay then…

He moved back a bit, running his hand down my leg.

That's when I all but screamed. "What are you doing!"

He looked up at me. "Is it not obvious? I am checking for broken bones."

No! It's not obvious you tard!

I felt my face heat up, regardless of my anger. The last guy who'd touched me like that had ended up with a music stand in the face.

He kept running his hand down my leg, then the other one, and then he leaned forward and slid his hand down my side.

Now that, was going to far.

I grabbed his wrist. "That's enough, Sesshomaru."

"You have two broken ribs." He said, moving his hand away from mine, continuing his search.

Finally, after a few more totally embarrassing minuets, he was done.

"Two broken ribs, that's all." He said. "You will not be able to move very much for a few weeks."

Oh joy. Now those few weeks would be fun.

Not.

Then, as if he hadn't just been inappropriately touching me, he stood up, and walked away into the forest.

I stared, blankly, after him, my cheeks still warm.

That had been sufficiently weird…and yet…no, that would be wrong. I did so not like the feeling of his hand running over my body.

Nope. Not at all. Because that would be wrong, _wrong_, _**wrong**_!

Okay, maybe I liked it a little bit.

But still…it was wrong.

I was supposed to hate him, right? I mean, he did try to kill me, then kidnapped me, and gave me the nice scar on my arm.

But he had saved my life…

Damn, it was getting hard to hate him.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	7. Dark Cloud

_**Author's Note!  
**I really dislike that new rule...but whatever. Thanks SO much to all the reviewers!_

**

* * *

**

**Ayu  
Chapter Seven: Dark Cloud**

**XxXxX Inuyasha's POV XxXxX**

I sighed, lying on top of Kaede's hut, looking up at the blue sky. We were still in Kaede's village, all because Kagome had returned to the Modern Era to see if that damn girl Ayu had somehow returned there.

The girl had disappeared over two weeks ago, and we had no idea where she was. Sure, I'd searched for her, but I couldn't find her.

Her scent always ended at the well.

So Kagome had finally decided to go home, just to make sure Ayu had made it back okay.

"I don't know." Sango said from below me, Miroku standing beside her. "I don't think Ayu would just go home like that. Not without telling us."

"Who knows." Miroku said. "She might have just decided to leave. We weren't exactly nice to her."

"Well she hit me with her guitar and almost told Sesshomaru where I was." I growled, jumping down from the roof, landing in front of them. "So I had a reason."

"True." Miroku said. "But she hit me with her guitar, also, and I'm not angry with her anymore."

"You're just too thick headed Inuyasha." Sango smirked.

I glared at her. "Shut up."

Suddenly, Kagome came running over the hill, her raven hair flapping behind her, her face filled with worry.

What had happened?

I ran over to her, Sango and Miroku at my heels. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome stopped in front of me, breathing hard. "Ayu…didn't go…home."

"What?" Sango gasped. "But that's impossible! Where else could she have gone?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I went to her house, and when I asked if she was there, her mom broke into tears, wanting to know where she was."

"So she's still here." I growled, my amber eyes darting along the area. "But where?"

"Let's start back at the well." Miroku said. "Her scent will be faint, but it should still be there since it hasn't rained since she came."

I nodded. "Good idea." and ran off, not bothering to wait for the others.

I made it to the well in no time flat, landing gently on the grass in front of it.

I instantly dropped to the ground, sniffing it for any sign of Ayu.

There was, I found, a faint hint of her scent, very faint.

Her scent, along with someone else's.

"Damn it." I snapped, getting to my feet, my fists clenching tightly at my sides.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, she and the others appearing from the forest. "What did you find?"

"She's still here all right." I said, turning to the others. "But she's been kidnapped."

"W-What?" Sango gasped. "By who?"

"Sesshomaru." I said darkly. "That bastard must think I'll come after her, and he'll kill me then."

"We have to go after her." Miroku said. "I mean, she doesn't belong here, she has to get back to her own era."

Kagome frowned, staring blankly at the ground. "This is all my fault. If only I'd let her pull me up…then she wouldn't even be here. Who knows what Sesshomaru's gonna do to her?"

**XxXxX**

"Rin where are you?" I grinned, darting around the trees.

It had been two weeks since I'd been attacked, and my ribs were almost fully healed, but they hurt a bit, still.

I had spent my two weeks either lying on the ground, helpless, or playing with Rin.

And guess what?

Sesshomaru found my guitar.

So I was happy, being able to play, but not really sing because it hurt to breath deep, for the two weeks.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I laughed, poking around the trunk of a tree, only to find the hiding Rin.

She giggled when I tagged her. "Gotcha!"

"My turn!" Rin grinned. "I'm it!"

Tag. Yeah, I was bored.

Rin chased after me as I turned and ran, my feet padding softly on the ground.

I had, finally, taken off my boots. They were pretty dirty and worn from the adventures in the Feudal Era, so I'd taken to just going barefoot.

I ran faster through the soft grass, knowing very well that Rin was on my heels, a smile breaking out across my face.

This reminded me of the times I used to play tag with my brother, David. We'd always had such fun when we were younger, running through our street, playing in the ocean.

But…I may never see him again, now that I was in the Feudal Era.

I wondered what my mom was doing right then. If she was worried about me, or if she just thought I'd run away, back to L.A.

I wish I could see her again.

My thoughts were cut off, however, when Rin's arms wrapped around my legs and we fell, laughing, onto the grass.

"Oh, you got me." I giggled, trying to sound defeated.

Rin grinned at me, sitting up. "That was fun Lady Ayu! Let's play again!"

I sighed and sat up. "Can't we rest? I'm tired."

Rin nodded, her eyes suddenly worried. "Does your side still hurt?"

I smiled at her. "No Rin, my side is fine now, thanks. I'm just tired."

Well, my side did hurt a bit, but whatever.

"Lady Ayu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…are you staying with us?" Rin asked, her eyes shinning in the afternoon sun. "Are you staying with Lord Sesshomaru forever?"

I felt my cheeks flare. "Uh…I don't…know, Rin. I really don't know."

Rin frowned. "I don't want you to leave."

I smiled and patted her arm lightly. "One day Rin, I will leave. I have to. I don't belong here."

"Yes you do!" Rin protested. "You belong here with me and Jaken and Ah Un and Lord Sesshomaru!"

Then she threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

This…shocked me.

_Do I belong here?_ I wondered, staring blankly down at the little nine-year-old. _Do I belong here, in the Feudal Era?_ If I didn't…then I had no choice but to go back to the Modern Era.

But…the well, it wouldn't let me through. Kagome had said that I had a purpose to be here, that's why the well wouldn't let me through…

But what was my purpose?

Certainly it wasn't to stay with Sesshomaru.

"How about we go and annoy Master Jaken?" I suggested, a sly grin breaking out across my lips.

I hated to see Rin cry, and at the moment I was willing to do anything to see the smile back on her little face.

Rin looked up at me. "H-He'll get mad."

"So?" I smirked. "It's just some fun."

Rin smiled. "Yes! Then you can play for me."

I nodded, happy that I still had my guitar.

Damn that thing was lucky.

We ran back into the small clearing where Jaken was sitting, musing to himself about something.

I pressed my finger to my lips, ushering for Rin to be quite.

Rin nodded, covering her mouth to prevent giggling.

Sesshomaru sat next to Ah Un under a tree, watching us creep towards the unsuspecting Jaken.

If he foiled my plan, he was so dead.

But he didn't, he just sat, and watched with some interest.

I gently lifted my guitar from the ground, holding it in my hands.

I turned to Rin and she nodded, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

I stood right behind Jaken and hit a high E on my guitar, hard.

Jaken screamed, really screamed, and jumped about a foot in the air, landing with a thump at my feet.

By then, of course, Rin and I were both in fits of mad laughter, and hardly noticed when Jaken got up and started yelling at us.

"You brazen children!" Jaken snarled, shaking his staff at us. "How dare you do that!"

I laughed, closing my eyes to keep the tears from stinging them. "You're face…was so funny! You should have seen yourself Jaken!"

"Why you idiot girl!" Jaken snapped angrily.

I smirked wickedly at him. "Oh come on _Master_ Jaken, it was just a joke, hardly anything to get all worked up about."

"That was not funny!" Jaken shouted.

I rolled my eyes and sat beside Rin on the grass, who was rolling around, laughing.

"M-Master Jaken is f-funny!" Rin giggled.

I smiled down at her. "Okay Rin, what would you like me to play?"

Rin stopped laughing and sat up, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Anything Ayu! Play!"

I smirked, ignoring Jaken's fuming, and began to play.

"I've got, money in my pocket, I like the color of my hair." I sang. "I've got a friend who loves me. Got a house, I've got a car. I've got a good mother, and her voice is what keeps me here. Feet on ground, heart in hand, facing forward, be yourself. Oh I, no I've never wanted anything no I, no I. No I've never wanted anything so bad."

I continued to strum along to 'Good Mother' singing softly.

"Cardboard, masks of all the people I've been. Thrown out, with all the rusted tangled dented, God damn miseries. You can say I'm hard to hold, but if you knew me you'd know. I've got, a good father, and his strength is what makes me cry. Feet on ground, heart in hand, facing forward be yourself. Oh I, no I've never wanted anything no, no I. No I've never wanted anything so bad, so bad."

I continued to sing, Rin watching me intently, Jaken even stopped yelling. This world was so peaceful.

"I've got money in my packet. I like the color of my hair, I've got a friend who loved me. Got a house I've got a car. I've got a good mother, and her voice is what keeps me here. Feet on ground, heart in hand, facing forward be yourself, just be yourself, just, be yourself. Oh, heart in hand…feet on ground."

Rin grinned when I finished the song. "Yes Ayu! Very nice!"

I smiled. "Thank you Rin."

I turned to Sesshomaru, who was no longer looking at us, but was standing, looking out in the distance, towards the mountains.

I turned to look at what he was staring at.

A dark cloud hung over one of the mountains, quite close to us. I could almost feel the darkness coming from it…it was odd and slightly terrifying.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Watch over them. I must go."

Jaken nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, they won't get out of my sight."

"Wait!" I said, crawling to my feet, handing Rin my guitar, as Sesshomaru began to walk away.

He stopped and turned to me, his gaze curious.

"I want to come with you." I said. "I want to know what that cloud is."

"It's not safe for humans." Sesshomaru said. "You will stay with Rin."

I frowned at him. "Look, it's nice that your worried about me an all, but don't be, I can take care of myself."

"As you did with the bat demon?" Sesshomaru said flatly.

I glared at him. "I'm coming with you. And if you leave without me, I'll go anyway, it's not like I can't find the stupid cloud."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Fine. You will accompany me. But get in my way, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sure.

"Fine with me." I said tonelessly, walking past him. "Let's go then."

**XxXxX Inuyasha's POV XxXxX**

I ran through the forest, Kagome on my back, Shippou on her shoulder, Sango and Miroku on Kirara above us.

I had to admit that I was worried about Ayu. I mean, I know we didn't get off to a very good start, but still, she was with Sesshomaru, and that was hardly a good thing.

"Inuyasha look!" Miroku shouted suddenly, pointing ahead of us. "An ominous cloud!"

He really had to stop saying that.

I looked ahead of us, only to see a dark cloud hanging over a nearby mountain.

"Naraku." I growled, picking up my speed. That bastard was there, I could smell him.

And, I could smell Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, we have to find Ayu." Kagome said from behind me. "We can get Naraku later."

"We're going after Naraku, now." I growled. "Sesshomaru is on his way there, I can smell him. We'll meet him there."

"Is Ayu with him?" Sango asked.

I nodded. "I can smell her. She's with him."

"I doubt that's a good thing." Shippou said. "Can she even fight?"

"Doubt it." I smirked, entering a clearing, the mountain looming ahead of us. I could see, also, a familiar glow flying through the air.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	8. Meeting Naraku

**Thanks SOOOO much for all your reviews!**

Ayu  
Chapter Eight: Meeting Naraku

Sesshomaru and I set down just at the base of the mountain, gazing up at the dark cloud that surrounded it.

"Is that…Naraku?" I asked, remembering what Kagome and Sango had told me about the powerful demon.

Sesshomaru nodded. "You know of him?"

"I was told about him." I said.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru said. "I will come back for you."

If I was still there.

"But-" I protested.

"You will stay." Sesshomaru said, turning to me.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine. But…be careful."

He looked at me for a moment, as if he was shocked I'd say such a thing.

"What?" I growled. "I can't say be careful? Is it against the law here or something?"

He didn't answer me, I didn't expect him to.

But I sure as hell didn't expect him to do what he did next.

Which was lean forward and kiss me.

To say I was shocked would have been a huge, huge understatement. I was stunned.

But not stunned enough to kiss him back.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, his lips like fire on mine.

I was rather pissed when he stopped.

"Stay here." he said.

All I did was nod, staring up at him, still in total and utter shock. He was a really, really good kisser.

Then he turned, and walked away without another word, leaving me to stand there.

Well, at least now I had something to do while he was gone; wonder why the hell he'd kissed me.

So I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, folding my arms across my chest.

He…kissed me. Damn it was good…but why had he done it? Because I'd said "Be careful"?

I was confused, more than confused, I was scared.

Not scared of him, but scared of the kiss, because of what if might have meant.

If I fell for him…I'd never be able to leave the Feudal Era and return home.

And I knew, deep down, that I had to return to the Modern Era sooner or later.

I sighed and ran my hands through my long blonde hair, pacing back and fourth in front of the tree.

What Rin had asked me before…if I was staying with her and Sesshomaru…what did Sesshomaru think of that? I knew he hadn't heard her, but still…what were his thoughts when it came to that?

Or was I truly just a pawn to help Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha.

I frowned, staring up at the mountain where Sesshomaru had gone. "If I'm just a pawn, and that kiss was fake, you are so dead"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, rather violently, and I fell, loosing my footing.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "What a time for an earthquake!"

But this wasn't any regular earthquake, that much I was sure of. It was too violent, too unnatural.

I slowly got to my feet, steadying myself with the trunk of the tree.

Then the shaking stopped.

"Thank God." I breathed.

"What do you we have here?" a cold voice said from behind me.

I gasped, not recognizing the voice, and spun around to face the speaker.

It was a man, or at least I think it was. He sounded like a man. But the person was dressed in what looked like an animal pelt with the face of a baboon over his.

I gaped at him, fear jolting through me. "Naraku."

"You know me?" he said, laughter playing across his voice. "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

"Waiting." I said tonelessly.

Suddenly I heard footsteps rush up to us, and Inuyasha's familiar voice growled. "Naraku!"

Naraku turned to face Inuyasha and the others, a smirk playing across his lips. "Ah, Inuyasha. I was wondering when you'd get here."

He knew…God this dude was creepy.

He was also a murderer and an identity thief and a manipulative prick. You know, the basics.

"Ayu, are you all right?" Kagome asked. "We thought you went home."

"I tried." I laughed bitterly, not taking my eyes off Naraku. "But it didn't work."

"Ayu, is it?" Naraku said, turning back to me. "I've never seen you before."

"Probably because we just met." I snapped.

Naraku turned fully to me. "My, you have quite the mouth."

"That I do." I retorted.

"Shut up Ayu." Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his sword, the Tetsusiga. "Leave Naraku to me."

Naraku laughed. "You haven't been able to defeat me this far, Inuyasha, so I doubt you'll be able to do it this time."

And then something really disturbing and really gross, happened. From under Naraku's clothes came these…arms, pale green, almost gray, that looked like roots, almost like octopus arms.

I shivered, especially when they wrapped around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

Naraku laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha. Let's see you break free from me now."

Inuyasha struggled against Naraku's grip, grunting, unable to break free.

I ran over to Sango, who had her boomerang, the Hirakotsu, in her hands.

She wouldn't be needing her sword.

So I took it.

And ran up to Naraku, slashing the things that held Inuyasha with all my might.

What? No one else was doing anything to help the guy, so I figured I'd do something.

After all, he had saved me from behind killed a few weeks ago, so I owed him.

Naraku growled, moving back from the group, Inuyasha tumbling to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha growled, turning to me. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Uh, you were in trouble!" I snapped. "And I owed you. So shut up."

He glared at me. "I don't need your help."

"Well you got it." I snapped back.

Naraku snarled at me, his arm things flashing towards me.

I gasped and hit them away with the sword with the best reflexes I had, which weren't very good, because one of the arms came and hit me, sending me flying into Miroku.

I groaned, sitting up next to the unconscious monk. "Miroku!"

"He's fine." Sango said, kneeling beside him. "Ayu, where is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know." I said. "He went up the mountain, looking for Naraku."

Naraku laughed. "He's being entertained at the moment. One of my new incarnations wanted a go at him."

I gaped at Naraku. "W-What?"

Sesshomaru was in trouble?

"I'd be more worried about yourself." Naraku growled.

Then the arms shot at me again, but this time Sango got in the way, and was hit back, along with Miroku.

"Ayu!" Kagome gasped.

I was sitting on the ground, surrounded in the disgusting arms, slowly closing in on me.

"Die." Naraku smirked.

"Naraku." a familiar, cold voice said, cutting through the noise like a sword.

I gasped and looked up, only to see Sesshomaru, completely untouched, standing behind the demon.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Ah, Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked at the demon Lord. "I'm surprised you are still alive."

Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Naraku, his sword aimed at the demon. "Touch her, and it will be the last thing you do."

Well, everyone fell silent after that.

_What did he say?_ I thought, dumbfounded.

Even Naraku, I think, was shocked by Sesshomaru's words.

"Well, this sure it a change." Naraku smirked. "Protecting a human?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Leave her be, Naraku. Your fight is with me."

And with that Sesshomaru rushed forward, slashing his sword at Naraku, the blue light of energy flying at the demon.

He was going to kill me along with Naraku if he wasn't careful!

I gasped as Naraku was hit by Sesshomaru's attack, bits and pieces of the demon went flying everywhere.

I watched in horror as the arms around me slowly started be get eaten away by the attack.

I could help but think, _I'm going to die_.

But then Sesshomaru was there, scooping me up against him, jumping to safety.

"Damn you, worthless wretch!" Naraku shouted.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging the Tetsusiga with all his might.

His attack was much like Sesshomaru's but almost seemed almost more…powerful.

When the attack was finally gone, there was nothing left of Naraku.

"Damn it." Inuyasha swore. "It was just a puppet."

"A puppet?" Sango growled. "Damn."

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked, setting me on my feet.

I shook my head. "No…thank you."

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru turned from me and looked at Inuyasha, not saying anything.

Oh no…he was going to try to kill Inuyasha.

"Answer me." Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing with Ayu? Leave her alone, let her come with us."

"It took you long enough to come for her." Sesshomaru growled. "Are you ready to fight me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, holding his Tetsusiga out towards Sesshomaru. "Finally, someone worth battling."

"No!" I shouted, standing in between the two bothers. "Don't do this!"

"Get out of the way Ayu." Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru needs to be taught a lesson. He can't just go around kidnapping people."

I stared blankly at Inuyasha. Kidnapping? Oh, yes…I had almost forgotten that I'd been kidnapped by Sesshomaru. It seemed, to me, that I was just a visitor or something.

I mean, it had been so long.

"No." I said.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"No." I said again. "I won't let you. Don't you understand? You two are brothers. Brothers! This is not how brothers act!"

"Ayu, move." Inuyasha snarled.

"No!" I shouted at him. "Both of you are acting like children! Sure, the odd fight is okay, but wanting to kill each other, what good would come of that? Face it, even when the time came, you wouldn't be able to kill each other, so why even give it the chance?"

"You don't understand Ayu." Sesshomaru said, for the first time using my name. "It has to be done."

I turned on Sesshomaru. "No, it doesn't and you know it!"

He looked down at me, a frown set across his handsome face, never flinching. And he just turned, just like that, and began to walk away.

I did it. Wow…I actually did it.

"Come, Ayu." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder.

What? He…he still wanted me to come with him? I thought…I was only there to help kill Inuyasha…

"She's not coming with you." Inuyasha growled. "She doesn't belong here Sesshomaru, she has to go home."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to his brother, his eyes never faltering. "Ayu."

I sighed and followed after him.

"Ayu, where are you going?" Kagome shouted after me.

I turned and smiled to her as Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest. "I need my guitar, right?"

That was a lie. I'd rather go with Sesshomaru than them. The well wouldn't let me through, I knew that much, so what was the point in going back now?

So I turned and walked after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	9. Questions

_**Author's Note!  
**Thanks SO much for your reviews!_  
_This chapter is rather...interesting. This is why it's rated T people!_

**

* * *

**

**Ayu  
Chapter Nine: Questions**

Sesshomaru and I walked towards the clearing where Rin, Jaken and Ah Un were.

Just as I was, however, about to step into that clearing, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"What?" I growled. I was not in the mood to talk to him at the moment.

I was mad.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice. "Why did you interfere?"

"Because." I said. "I know that you don't think I understand, but I do. If you killed Inuyasha, who else would you fight? You would be alone, he's your only family left."

"You had no right to interfere." Sesshomaru growled.

I glared at him, pulling my arm from his grasp. "I would give anything, anything to see my dad one last time, you know that? He's dead, and I can't see him ever again. I would give anything to go home now and see my mom and my brother, I would give anything to tell them how sorry I was for being such a bitch, for changing my name, everything. I would give anything to do that, Sesshomaru."

He stared blankly at me, his mouth parted somewhat, as if he was going to say something.

But I didn't let him. I knew he didn't need to know half the things I was telling him, but I'd been carrying them for so long, I just had to say them.

"My family isn't here now." I snapped. "I'm alone in this world. You have Inuyasha, a brother, right here that you can see whenever you want. And yet you want to take that away from yourself? Think about it Sesshomaru. When he's gone, you'll be alone, and you'll hate it."

Then I turned and began to walk away from him, but again he grabbed my arm.

But this time, instead of just pulling me back, he pulled me against him, crushing his lips against mine.

I felt tears sting my eyes as he kissed me. Why was he doing this? I didn't want to love him, I didn't want to get attached.

But I did. I was attached to him, and I was very close, too close, to loving him.

I pulled away from his lips and took a few steps back.

"Don't." I growled, turning and storming away.

**XxXxX Sesshomaru's POV XxXxX**

I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I reached forward and pulled her against me, bringing my lips to hers.

She tasted good, too good for a human, and I found it hard for me to control myself. Her scent was intoxicating, her voice when she sang was like an angel's…was this how my father felt before he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother?

She pulled abruptly from me, tears rolling down her cheeks, hurt in her eyes. "Don't." she said, then turned and walked away.

I stared after her, the faint sensation of her lips on mine still lingering.

What was this feeling?

I shook my head, gripping my hand tightly by my side. I didn't want to be like my father. Because he fell in love with a human, a mortal, he was weak.

Now, he was dead.

I would not make the same mistake as he.  
But…when I saw Naraku about to kill her, about to take her into his body, kill her, something had pumped through me, and I felt the need to protect her.

But as I stood there in the forest, staring after her, I felt the need, the want, to do more than just protect her.

She interested me, her personality and aura drew me to her like a bee to honey. The way she was with Rin, how she made the little girl smile…it made me happy. Rin had had such a hard life, and it was good that she had someone now to look up to, someone within her own species.

But…now Ayu was mad at me. All because I wanted Inuyasha dead.

But did I really want my brother dead?

After Ayu's speech, I wasn't too sure.

She'd said that she'd give anything to return home and apologize to her mother and brother before being hard…and changing her name.

What was her real name?

I frowned and turned, walking into the forest.

There was only one person I could go to that would have the answers to the questions running through my mind.

And I would rather not speak with Inuyasha.

But I soon found myself in front of the village where he was, his familiar scent lingering in the air.

If he smelt me, he would come.

And soon, enough, he did.

Alone.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Tetsusiga. "Where's Ayu, what did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing to her." I said. "I merely wished to ask you something, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared blankly at me, as if he couldn't believe what I'd just said.

So I continued. "What is it, that draws you to the girl, Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared at me. "I don't know what your talking about Sesshomaru. If you're here to fight me, then lets fight."

I shook my head. "You life is spared, for today. But, answer my question."

Inuyasha lowered his sword, somewhat. "Your serious?"

I nodded.

"Just…her." he said. "That's all. I can't describe it. Why?"

"Do you think father," I said, ignoring his question. "Felt the same way as you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I do."

I stood there for a while, thinking. But what did father feel?

"You know," Inuyasha said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you loved Ayu."

I glared at him. "You know that's not true."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded, sheathing his sword. "You hate all humans, I know. But listen, I'm leaving now. About your questions? Just think about it."

Then he turned and walked away, just like that.

That had been one of the only times Inuyasha and I have had a civilized conversation.

I turned and walked away, what Inuyasha had said running through my mind.

He said…just her. When I asked him what drew him to Kagome, he just said…just her.

I knew that Inuyasha was in love with the girl, Kagome. I also knew he wouldn't admit it.

I felt similar towards Ayu…did that mean I was in love with her?

I growled, there was no way I loved, or even liked, that mortal.

It was only an attraction. A physical thing…I'm sure it was.

By the time I made it back to where the others were, the sun had set and the stars were out, shinning above me in all their glory.

I walked over to where Rin was peacefully sleeping beside Ayu, gripping the older girl's hand tightly.

_Rin…really likes her._ I thought, looking down at the two. _She sees her…as a mother._

I knelt beside Ayu, brushing some of her blonde hair from her face.

She was so beautiful. I had never seen hair like that before. It was almost pinpoint straight, with bangs that fell just above her eyes. Her top showed off the thin arms and shoulders well, and her skirt was very, very short, short enough to give a very good view of her shapely legs.

I could see that she had gone from wearing those black shoes to none at all. I liked it better when she didn't wear shoes.

I turned away from her abruptly. Had I just thought…a human was beautiful?

I sighed and turned back to her, the moonlight cast eerie shadows across her face, giving her an almost demonic look.

I wondered what her real name was.

Gently, I shook the girl awake.

"Hmm?" she groaned, her blue eyes fluttering open. "What is it?"

"Come with me." I said softly, getting to my feet.

She looked at me oddly through the darkness. I knew she was trying to see what expression was on my face, but she couldn't see in the dark.

I, however, could.

Hesitantly, she got up, gently letting go of Rin's hand, and followed after me as I walked into the forest.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice still groggy from sleep. "Sesshomaru, it's the middle of the night."

I stopped and turned to her, catching the girl off guard somewhat. "Tell me your name."

She looked at me oddly. "You know my name. It's Ayu."

"No, your real name." I said. "You said you changed it."

"I did? Oh…yeah. Well it's not my real name anymore, my name is legally Ayu."

I frowned at her. "Tell me."

"No one in Japan, but my family, knows my real name."she said. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

I rolled my eyes, knowing very well she couldn't see me do so. She sighed and leaned against a nearby tree, cupping her hands together in front of her. "But you didn't wake me up just to ask my name, did you?"

"I did." I said flatly.

She gaped at me. "And you couldn't wait until morning?"

I smirked at her, knowing she couldn't see me do it. "Tell me your name."

She groaned angrily and stood straight. "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning."

As if on impulse, I reached out and pushed her back against the tree, my hand resting on her shoulder.

"Tell me your name and I will let you go."

I could see, through the darkness, that her cheeks had flared and her eyes were wide. But then her face got rather angry.

"No."

Why did she have to be so stubborn? "Tell me Ayu." I said, leaning towards her. I could feel her sharp breaths against my cheeks, her scent wafting around me.

Tell me before I do something I'll regret.

She sighed and closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Amanda. My name is Amanda James. James is my last name."

Amanda? That was a…pretty name. It suited her.

But I liked Ayu better.

"Amanda James." I said, the word rolling off my tongue. "So now you are Ayu James?"

She nodded.

"Where are you from, really?"

"America." she said. "It's a country far from here, very far."

That's why she wasn't Japanese.

I nodded, letting go of her shoulder.

But she didn't leave, as I'd expected her to.  
"Sorry about before." she said softly. "For getting mad at you. I just…hated to see someone throw away something that everyone else takes for granite."

I understood.

"Forgive me." I said. "For striking you that one day."

She looked up at me, her breath stopping in one sharp gasp. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at her blue eyes. "For hitting you. I shouldn't have."

She smiled faintly. "I deserved it. It's about time someone hit me into place. You just did it literally."

I smiled faintly.

"Ha!" she grinned, pointing up at me. "You smiled!"

"I did not." I said. How could she have seen that? It was dark, humans can't see in the dark.

"I saw! You are such a liar!" she laughed. "You suck at lying, you know that?"

I didn't answer her. Sneaky little…

She shook her head and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Well I'm tired…I'm going back to bed."

"No." I said. "Your not."

She looked at me, her arms still above her head. "What?"

I looked at her, really looked at her. Damn it. Why did she have to display herself like that?

When I took a breath to answer her, I got a full hint of her scent.

And, I couldn't really help myself.

I leaned forward and caught her mouth with mine. It had seemed, over the past twenty-four hours, I had become accustomed to her lips on mine.

And, I hated to admit, I liked it that way.

She seemed surprised my actions, but I soon felt her relax and kiss me back, lightly, but it was something.

I closed my eyes, parting her mouth with mine hungrily, taking in her full taste, finding it harder and harder to keep in control.

I pressed her against the tree, my hand tilting her head up so I could get to her lips more easily.

She didn't push me away, as she had before and she didn't freeze up like the first time I'd kissed her.

I don't even know what made me kiss her, or what made me want her so badly…but I just did.

Just like Inuyasha had said. _"Just…her. I can't describe it".  
_  
And I couldn't describe it, either.

Maybe this was how my father felt before he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother.

But…would I be willing to fall in love with a mortal?

At that moment, however, I wasn't thinking about that, I was more concentrated on the girl I was kissing, her hands around my neck.

To me, at that moment, it didn't matter that she was human. She was just…Ayu.

I had thought, at first, that my attraction to her was just physical, but now I knew that it was something more.

I knew it was something more, especially when every time I saw her, I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My lips left hers after a while, sliding down her chin and jaw line, then down the side of her neck.

My fangs gently scraped the skin on her neck, and I felt her shiver against me. I smirked and kissed the skin lightly, satisfied when her grip on my neck tightened.

Was I really ready to mark her? Was she? Did I even want to?

Of course I wanted to.

By marking her, I claimed her as mine. But…how did I know that her attraction to me wasn't just physical, as I had thought mine was to her?

I didn't know that, and I wasn't about to ask.

So I moved my lips from her neck and pressed them back against hers, moving my hand to her thigh, gently tugging on it with my claws.  
She sighed and allowed me to press myself tightly against her, crushing her between myself and the tree.

I was loosing my head, I could tell, it was almost as if I wasn't myself…or that I had changed somehow. But all I knew is that I wanted her kiss, her to be with me.

So I let the desire take over, and I gave in.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	10. Gone Again

_Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! You rock!_

* * *

Ayu  
Chapter Ten: Gone Again

I woke early the next morning to the familiar sound of birds in the trees, the sunlight peeking at me through the trees.

I sighed and sat up.

Well, I tried to, but something was holding me down.

When I saw what it was, I almost screamed.

It was Sesshomaru.

And he…uh…wasn't really dressed.

I felt my cheeks flare furiously as I realized I was wrapped in his Kimono top.

I…slept with him…oh…my….fucking…God.

I was so dead.

What had I been thinking? Because I wasn't drunk and I hadn't been drugged and I knew very well what I had been doing.  
What would my mom think when I came home and was all "Yeah, sorry I ran away. Oh, and I lost my virginity while I was gone, too. Yeah, to the guy who kidnapped me, too".

That would not go over well, not well at all.

I quickly untangled myself and grabbed my clothes, slipping them on faster than you can say paranormal activity.

Then I just…stood there.

Where else could I go?

Well, I had to get my guitar, that was for sure.

So that's what I did.

Rin was still asleep, along with Jaken, but Ah Un was awake, watching over the two.

I pressed my finger over my lips as I approached the dragon demon, ushering him to be quite.

Then I grabbed my guitar from beside Rin and ran into the forest. Not far enough to make everyone think I ran away, but not close enough that they'd hear my guitar.

My guitar was like my stress reliever, and right then, I had a lot of stress.

I mean, you would too if you woke up to find yourself lying next to…well, the guy you're not supposed to be in love with.

But I was. In love, I mean, with Sesshomaru.

I hadn't told him that, but I was. If I hadn't been, then I wouldn't have gone through with…uh…last night.

I felt my cheeks flare again, just at the memory. I was stupid, so, so stupid.

Not that I regretted it or anything, much. But it's just the whole…ugh, I can't even explain it! It had been silent enough between Sesshomaru and I, now every time I saw him I was going to turn bright red.

I had to get home…

I found a nice quiet place in the forest and I sat down with my guitar, taking a deep breath before I finally started to play Avril Lavigne's "Fall To Pieces"

Her songs were so good for the guitar.

"I looked away, then I looked back at you. You tried to say, things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day, I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall, make it through it all." I sang, strumming along, the wind tugging slightly at my hair. "And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't wanna talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, cuz I'm in love with you."

"You're the only one, I'd be with till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Back under the stars, back into your arms."

I continued with the song, staring up beyond the trees at the sky, a brilliant blue, untouched by the clouds. It was always so beautiful here, in the Feudal Era. I loved it.

"I'm in love with you, cuz I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you…I'm in love with you."

Ironic enough song.

I sighed and started strumming again, this time a faster song. "Try to tell me what I, shouldn't do. You should know by now I won't listen to you. Walk around with my hands, up in the air, cuz I don't care. Cuz I'm all right I'm fine, just freak out let it go. I'm gonna live my life, I cant ever run and hide, I wont compromise, cuz I'll never know. I'm gonna close my eyes, I can't watch the time go by, I won't keep it inside. Freak out let it go."

I sighed and stopped the song. I was not in the mood at the moment.

Sadly.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned, expecting to see Sesshomaru or Rin, but instead I saw someone else…someone that I'd rather not see.

And he just reached out and grabbed me, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream Ayu." Inuyasha hissed. "We're here to take you home."

I shook my head, my voice muffled under his hand.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed from the bushes, Kagome and Sango at his side.

I glared at them. So they were all in this together.

I managed to maneuver my mouth from Inuyasha's hand long enough to say, "I don't want to go!"

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "You have to Ayu! You have to go back home."

I pulled away from him, holding my guitar in front of me defensively. "No Inuyasha, I'm staying here. I don't want to go."

Inuyasha stared at me blankly for a while, his amber eyes full of wonder.

Then he said, "You seem…different, somehow."

I felt my cheeks flare. Did he know? Could he tell?

I bet.

"I'm not different." I said quickly. "But if I were you I'd get out of here before Sesshomaru or someone comes."

"Ayu it's not safe for you here." Kagome said, stepping out of the bushes. "Sesshomaru is always going off to one battle or another and is constantly on the move. You wouldn't last long with him."

I glared at her. "How do you know? You don't travel with him. He protects me, Kagome, he will protect me. I'm not worried about my life."

"Please." Inuyasha said. "You want to go home, to your era, don't you? We have to get you through the well."

"It won't let me!" I snapped. "What do you think I was doing when he grabbed me? I sprained my ankle trying to get back home! Kagome's right, I have a purpose here, and I'm not going home until I find out what that is."

"But you don't belong here Ayu." Kagome said. "You're an artist. What would you do here?"

I sighed and lowered my head, my blonde hair falling around my face. She was right, I didn't belong here.

But…I felt good here, I was happy here.

"I'm not leaving." I said, looking back up at them. "I'm sorry, but forget about me, okay? I'm safe here, with Sesshomaru."

"That's it." Inuyasha growled, grabbing my wrists. "You're coming with us, like it or not. You'll thank me later. It's not safe with Sesshomaru, he's cold and heartless, you'd never be happy!"

And then he did something that made me really, really hate him.

He tossed me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as he walked back to the group. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were now all on Kirara, ready to go. "Put me down right now! Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up Ayu!" Inuyasha growled. "He wont care when your gone. It's for your own good."

Would Sesshomaru care if I was gone? I wonder…maybe…I don't know. Last night he seemed to care.

But at that moment, all I was focused on was staying there, with Sesshomaru.

After all, I'd gotten pretty attached to Rin.

"Let me go!" I kept on shouting as Inuyasha started off in a run, darting through the forest, the others a little above him. "Sesshomaru! Let me go you ass hole!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha groaned. "It's not like we're gonna hurt you"

Yeah, think again there Inuyasha. You're breaking my heart.

I think that counts as hurting me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, pounding my fists on his chest.

I had dropped my guitar, again, and it was back in the clearing, lying alone on the ground.

Let's hope Sesshomaru found it and got a whiff of Inuyasha's scent.

If Sesshomaru wanted to kick Inuyasha's ass, I would so not stop him.

I kept yelling and shrieking all the way back to Kaede's village, finally stopping when Inuyasha tossed me, literally, to the ground.

"Will you shut the hell up?" he shouted at me.

"No I will not!" I growled, getting to my feet, glaring up at him. "I can't get back through the well Inuyasha, you know that!"

"So? Being with Sesshomaru wasn't going to help keep you alive." Inuyasha snapped. "You said he'd protect you, and guess what? He won't, so get over it."

I glared at him. I really, really hated Inuyasha at that moment.

"You don't understand." I growled, glowered up at him. "You're dense Inuyasha, so stupid!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the group. "No, I think I get it perfectly."

"Prove it." I challenged.

He frowned at me. "I know why you didn't want to leave. Don't think I don't know what's different about you."

I caught my breath in a sharp gasp. He knew…oh God he knew.

Inuyasha nodded, confirming my fear.

I sighed pitifully and sunk onto a nearby log, resting my head in my hands. "Damn you and your ultra scent."

Inuyasha smirked and knelt in front of me. "You lost your innocence to him, didn't you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up even more. Nice word there Inuyasha, nice word.

But, regardless of my extreme embarrassment, I nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed. "How can you be so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" I growled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed my hair from my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"He didn't…mark you." Inuyasha said softly. "That's…odd."

"What's odd? What are you talking about, mark?" I asked, confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "When a demon is claiming another as their…mate. They, uh, bite their neck, to show other demons that they belong to them."

"Like…a vampire bite?" I asked.

He nodded. "Why didn't he mark you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why? What's so bad about that?"

"Did you tell him, that you love him?"

My eyes widened. "I-I don't love him. I-I mean-"

"Of course you do." Inuyasha growled. "Or you wouldn't have let him-"

"I get it." I snapped, cutting him off. "And no, I didn't tell him, okay?"

"That's why then." Inuyasha said, smirking slightly.

Why was he smirking? There was nothing entertaining about this!

"What's why? Because I didn't tell him?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He probably figured you weren't ready to belong to him then, so he didn't bite you."

Why was I talking to him about this? Talk about embarrassing!

I quickly got to my feet, ignoring Inuyasha's question of "Where are you going?" and stomped off into the forest.

I did so not just have that conversation with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother. His brother, for God's sake! How embarrassing!

I stormed through the forest towards the old well. I wanted to go home, now. Pronto, fast, etc.

But I knew, all too well, that the well wouldn't let me through.

I leaned over the edge, staring into the dark hole.

I sighed and sat on the grass, my back against the warm wood, and closed my eyes, resting my head on my knees, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

I was so, so confused.

Did I really want to stay here, in the Feudal Era? Or did I want to go home, to the Modern Era?

I still could barely believe this was all happening. I half expected myself to wake up at any moment.

But of course I couldn't, because everything was real. Going through the well had been real. Kagome and her friends had been real. Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, they were real. Last night…it had been real.

And my feelings were real.

I sighed and looked up, rubbing the tears from my cheeks. Had Sesshomaru even noticed that I was gone? Was he looking for me? Or did he even care?

He must have cared though…

Suddenly the wind picked up quickly, blowing dust and leaves into my face.

I gasped and covered my eyes with my arm, wincing against the sharp feeling the bits of the ground had on my skin.

Finally, the wind died down, and I was free to look up.

But when I did, I wasn't alone.

There was a woman standing in front of me. A woman with black hair tied back into a ponytail, piercing ruby eyes staring at me, a fan in her hand.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, getting to my feet. "Where did you come from?"

"My name is Kagura." the woman said. "And where I came from is of no concern to you."

I glared at her, my hands clenching tightly at my sides. "Then what do you want?"

"You want to see Sesshomaru again, don't you?" Kagura smirked, tapping her fan on her chin. "I can arrange that. I can take you away from Inuyasha."

Tempting. Very tempting.

"How?" I asked. "They'll catch us."

"They didn't see me come here." she said. "But Inuyasha has caught my scent by now, so if you want to see Sesshomaru again, I suggest we go now."

I frowned, staring blankly at her. Was she to be trusted? She seemed sincere enough.

"Okay." I said finally. Her name, Kagura, rang a bell…but I couldn't remember.

Maybe it would come to me later.

"Good." she smiled. "Come to me."

I nodded and walked over to her, standing in front of her. "Take me to him."

She lifted her hand to her hair and pulled a feather from her ponytail, and we were instantly surrounded in smoke.

When the smoke cleared we were flying through the air on a large feather.

"Wow." I breathed.

Kagura smirked, turning to me. "Stupid girl."

I gasped as she lashed out, hitting me, hard, across the head.

I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! 


	11. Searching For Her

_Thanks SO much for all your reviews! Hopefully my computer will stay in good condition long enough for me to finish off my stories! (see my xanga for details)_

* * *

Ayu  
Chapter Eleven: Searching For Her

**XxXxX Sesshomaru's POV XxXxX**

I woke to the sound of Ayu's guitar and her sweet voice. She wasn't close to me, but she wasn't far, either.

I sighed and sat up, quickly pulling my clothes on, the memory of last night running through my mind.

I hadn't marked her, as I'd wanted…had that been a mistake?

Shaking off the thought, I got to my feet and walked through the forest towards where Ayu was.

The closer I got, the louder the music got, until it suddenly stopped and the forest was silent…

Until I heard screaming.

"Put me down!" Ayu's voice shrieked. "Put me down right now! Sesshomaru!"

I broke into a run, unsheathing my sword. What was happening to her?

"Let me go! Sesshomaru! Let me go you ass hole!" she continued to scream, her voice slowly fading.

I picked up my speed, desperately searching for the light-haired girl.

I had to admit it, the thought of her no longer being by my side scared me. I wanted to be with her, forever, and I wouldn't let anyone take her away.

"Let me go!" her voice shouted again, this time more far away.

I was loosing her.

I ran faster, finally coming into the clearing where she'd been.

Her guitar lay in the clearing, forgotten, her scent still lingering.

Her scent, and another's.

I growled, clenching Toukijin tightly. "Inuyasha."

What was he doing, taking Ayu from me?

It was a stupid move on his part.

I stared to run again, faster this time, towards the village where Inuyasha and his friends were heading.

When I found him, I would kill him.

There was no way I'd let him get away with taking Ayu away.

Why was he doing this anyway? What good would it do him?

I would find out.

I kept running, Ayu's voice now gone from earshot, my heart beating in my chest.

I was in love with her. I admitted it. I was in love with a human.

Finally, I broke free from the forest, a clear stretch of land was ahead of my, the village Inuyasha was in not far ahead.

Little brother…what was he doing?

My feet padded against the earth as I ran, dirt and dust kicking up behind me, leaving a small path as to where I was going.

I know I'd left Rin and the others without telling them, but I did that enough, so they wouldn't mind.

Besides, I'd be back in no time, with Ayu, anyways.

I should have taken her to my home in the Western Lands long ago, I should have. Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to kidnap her, then.

I kept running, as fast as my body would allow me to go, towards the village, the tiny houses slowly coming into view.

Before I knew it, I was there, the familiar fire cat demon was lying outside a hut with it's master.

I stopped running and stormed up to the girl sitting by the fire and grabbed her wrist. "Where is she?"

the woman looked up, fear jolting through her eyes, at me. "S-Sesshomaru! W-What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" I snarled. "Where is Ayu?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, appearing from the other side of the hut. "Let her go!"

I dropped the girl's wrist and turned on Inuyasha, pointing the tip of Toukijin at my brother. "Where is Ayu, Inuyasha?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha growled. "She doesn't belong to you. I know what you did, and you didn't mark her. She's not yours and she has to go home."

Home? Home to America?

No.

I glared at him. "Where is she? There is no way she's back yet."

"She-she left." Kagome said, appearing beside the fire cat demon. "She walked away just a moment ago. She's gone."

My heart sank. Gone…Ayu was gone.

I turned on Inuyasha, then, rage pumping through my veins. "Why did you take her?"

"She doesn't belong here Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, unsheathing Tetsusiga. "She has to return home. It was an accident that she came here in the first place."

An accident? How could it be an accident when she seemed to fit so well here? When she seemed to work so well with my life?

I growled. "You will pay for what you did."

Then I dove at him.

With all my might, with all my soul, I wanted nothing more than to have Ayu back, and to see Inuyasha dead.

I slashed Toukijin at Inuyasha, barely missing his chest.

"Sesshomaru please stop!" Kagome shouted. "He didn't mean to hurt you!"

I ignored her. Inuyasha deserved what was coming to him.

I sidestepped as he swiped Tetsusiga at me, his face deadly serious. "Don't bother Kagome, he's too hardheaded to hear you."

I growled, stabbing Toukijin into the ground and punching him, hard, in the jaw.

Inuyasha flew backwards into the nearest hut, smashing it to bits.

When the dust cleared, Inuyasha was on his feet, glaring deeply at me.

"You don't understand, do you?" he snapped. "She has a family in the Modern Era whose been worried sick about her. She has to go back!"

I jumped at him, slicing Toukijin at his face, but his sword got in between mine just in time.

Our faces inches from each others, we pushed on the swords, sparks flying.

"I loved her." I growled. "And you took her away. Die!"

As I shoved Inuyasha away, sending him flying a few feet away, his face was full of shock.

Before he could get up, I rushed over and held the tip of my sword at his throat. "Any last words?"

He glared at me. "Yeah. I didn't know you loved her."

He didn't know? How could he not know? Obviously he knew that Ayu's innocence was gone, so he should have figured that I loved her enough to take it.

"I don't believe that." I growled. "You knew."

"I didn't." Inuyasha snapped. "I thought it was a mistake, because you never marked her."

I stared blankly down at him. He was right…I didn't mark her…that had been my mistake.

Fury still pulsed through my body as we stood their, our eyes locked.

And then I smelt it, the familiar, sickening scent of Naraku.

Inuyasha, I saw, smelt it, too.

"Your lucky." I growled, pulling Toukijin from his throat. "You owe Naraku your life."

Then I turned and ran towards the forest, where Naraku's scent was coming from.

That, and the familiar, sweet scent of Ayu.

Why hadn't I noticed it before?

I darted through the forest, anger driving me on.

If Naraku touched her, I'd kill him.

I rushed into the clearing where I'd first taken Ayu, the one with the old well.

She wasn't there, but her scent lingered. Along with Naraku's.

I growled, sheathing Toukijin. "Bastard."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, running up to me, Kagome and the others at his heels. "Where's Naraku?"

"Gone." I growled, not bothering to turn or look at him. "Gone with Ayu."

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. "We'll help you get her back."

"I don't need your help." I snapped. "I'll gather her myself. Stay out of my way, Inuyasha, or I'll kill you."

Inuyasha glared at me. "You need to know that it was an accident."

I almost laughed. Accident, right.

Without another word to Inuyasha or the others, I turned and rushed into the forest, Naraku's scent still lingering.

I would follow it and find Ayu and kill Naraku once and for all.

Then I would mark Ayu, as I should have last night, that way no one would ever take her from me again.

**XxXxX**

My eyes fluttered open, my head pounding. I was in a dark room, lying on the hard wooden floor, the only light was the small amount of sunlight coming in through a tiny window.

Where was I?

I sat up, rubbing my head, the faint memory of the black-haired Kagura flooding into my mind.

"She…hit me." I breathed.

Why was everyone hitting me lately?

"My, you take a while to wake up." A familiar voice said from beside me.

I frowned and turned to see Kagura leaning against a nearby wall.

But there was something in between us.

Bars. Wooden bars.

I got to my feet and put my hand on the wood planks. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"It's not what we want with you, dear girl." Kagura said. "It's what we want with Sesshomaru."

I gasped. "W-What about him?"

"Naraku wants him dead."

I stared, wide-eyed, at her. "N-Naraku?"

"Yes. You remember him, don't you?"

Sadly.

"Why kidnap me?" I asked. "What good will that do?"

"You are a stupid one, aren't you?" Kagura laughed. "Sesshomaru will come for you. When he does, Naraku will kill him."

Now I knew where I'd recognized that name, Kagura. Kagome and Sango had told me about her, how she was an incarnation of Naraku.

"It must suck, knowing that you came from something as sickening as Naraku." I said.

She glared at me. "Indeed."

I smirked, pushing back from the bars, pacing around the small room. "So, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Until Sesshomaru gets here. Then, you will die."

I nodded. "I kind of figured that."

Kagura smirked. "Well at least you won't be surprised."

Of course not. I was in a world where demons walked the earth and you could disintegrate someone with just one swing of a sword.

Nothing surprised me anymore.

Much.

I sighed and sunk to the floor in the tiny cell, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't get out, at least not while Kagura was right there, so I was stuck in this crummy room until Sesshomaru showed up.

And when he did…well, that would be the end of him.

But he'd easily defeated the demon puppet of Naraku, how hard could the real thing be for Sesshomaru?

_Please don't come for me_. I thought, resting my chin on my knees. _I don't want to see you die.  
_

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	12. Fighting Back

_Thanks SO much for your reviews!_

* * *

Ayu  
Chapter Twelve: Fighting Back

**XxXxX Sesshomaru's POV XxXxX**

I ran up to Naraku's mansion, hidden deep within the forest beside the mountains. He was keeping Ayu here, I knew it.

I growled, unsheathing Toukijin, running up to the mansion gates.

With one swing of my sword, the gates blew apart and I was free to enter.

Once inside…I was alone. There was no one in the courtyard, not even a guard or soldier.

But of course, it would only be a matter of time before Naraku showed his ugly face.

As if on cue, I heard a familiar, cold laugh.

"My Sesshomaru, you sure took your time." Naraku said, his voice wafting across the courtyard.

"Show yourself you coward." I growled, my amber eyes darting from side to side, searching for the faintest shadow. "Where is she?"

"The girl?" Naraku's voice laughed. "She's dead."

I felt my heart sink, my stomach grow hollow. Dead? Ayu couldn't be…she would never…she can't be dead.

"You lie." I snapped.

"Do I?" Naraku laughed, appearing on the roof in front of me, fully dressed in the same outfit as always hiding his face.

I glared up at him, my grip on my sword possessive. "If she's dead, you will follow after her."

"Oh come now Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked. "She was only a mortal."

I gritted my teeth, anger pulsing through me. "She was no mere mortal."

"Oh really?" Naraku said, looking surprised. I knew it was fake surprise. "Oh, yes, you love her. That's why your protected her before, and that's why you're here now; to claim your love."

"Is there a point to this?" I growled.

"Sure." Naraku smirked. "You, like your father, have fallen in love with a human. What if you two were to marry? Would you be willing to have half breed children?"

I knew the answer to that; yes. I loved Ayu, I didn't care anymore. She, a mere mortal, had showed me how to be kind to mortals, now I know why Inuyasha is so fond of them.

Naraku chuckled, shaking his head sadly. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, in love with a human? It's pitiful."

"Not as pitiful as feeding off other demon's power." I retorted.

Naraku glared at me. "Indeed. Come then Sesshomaru, fight me. For the revenge of her death."

I growled and gripped my sword. "You will regret killing her."

Then I jumped at him, my feet kicking off the ground, sailing through the air towards the demon.

Just as I was about to slash him with my sword, demon arms shot from under Naraku's robes, swiping at me.

I dodged, landing beside him on the roof. I lashed out and gripped his robes, I wanted to see his face as he died, and tore them off.

He wasn't there, underneath the clothes.

Suddenly I felt something grip around my ankles, crawling up my legs.

"Naraku." I snarled, turning to face the demon.

Naraku was behind me, his body liked to some type of demon thing, it's tentacles curving along the tiles of the roof, and my body.

"Bastard." I growled.

Naraku smirked. "Become one with my body."

I felt the arms wrap more tightly around me, threatening to swallow me up completely. It was painful, very much, but I did not cry out of wince. I only glared at Naraku.

At least I would be with Ayu. I was not afraid of death.

**XxXxX**

"Come on girl." Kagura growled, pulling open the door to my wooden cell. She hadn't left me alone, not once, so I wasn't able to even try to escape.

"I have a name." I said, leaning against the far wall of the cell, my arms folded across my chest.

"Get going." Kagura snapped.

"No." I said. "Not so Sesshomaru can die!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and strolled over to me, grabbing my arm in a rather painful grip, pulling me from the cell.

"Hey!" I snapped, struggling against her. She was a lot stronger than I'd thought. "Let me go!"

Kagura ignored me however, and just kept walking down the long, dark halls, dragging me behind her.

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.

"Let me go!" I snapped. "You are so going to regret this!"

"Yeah, I'm sure kid. Shut up will you?" Kagura growled.

I glared at her. "Call me kid, or girl, or whatever, again, and I'll hurt you. My name, is Ayu."

"Whatever." Kagura said, pulling me through a door, out into the darkened day.

Was it night already?

It didn't matter to me, all that I cared about at the moment was if Sesshomaru was okay.

"Where is he?" I growled as Kagura kept pulling me along as if I were just some child that's been disobedient.

"You'll see him, soon enough." Kagura smirked.

I'm sure I would.

And I did, too. For when we turned the corner to the large mansion, I saw the most terrifying thing ever.

Naraku was on the roof, looking disgusting as usual. But it was the thing in his slimy arms that scared me the most.

It was Sesshomaru, wrapped tightly in the coils of Naraku's body…he was…glowing.

"W-What's happening to him?" I breathed.

"He is becoming one with Naraku. He'll be dead soon." Kagura smirked.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked up at Sesshomaru, who was staring coldly at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed, running towards him. "Sesshomaru don't give up! Fight him!"

"Get back here!" Kagura growled, waving her fan.

A blast of wind came out of nowhere, sending me sprawling to the ground.

But hell, like that would stop me. I've surfed the ocean in L.A., when a wave hits you down, you just get back up and go again.

So I did.

"Don't give up!" I cried. "Don't leave me!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at me then, a shocked expression on his face. "A-Ayu?"

Naraku turned to me then, too, but he didn't looked shocked or happy to see me, he looked down right pissed off. "Kagura, restrain her!"

"You said Ayu was dead." I heard Sesshomaru growl. "You lied."

Dead? Me? No way man, you can't kill me that easily!

"Sesshomaru fight back! Please, fight back!" I pleaded.

Naraku smirked and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Give up girl, he's as good as dead now."

"No!" I shrieked, running towards them. Damn, I needed a weapon. A gun, a bow, a sword, anything!

And then I saw something lying on the ground, just below Sesshomaru.

Toukijin.

He must have dropped it or something, because it was just lying there. But hell, it was a sword.

I ran towards it just as Kagura yelled "No! Stop!"

Like I was gonna listen to her.

I snatched the sword from the ground. It was heavy, heavy as hell, but I could use it.

As I gripped it tightly with both hands, a curious feeling ran through my body.

Something…evil.

I didn't really care at the moment, however, because I had something to do.

Which was give Sesshomaru his sword back.

"I-Impossible." Kagura gaped at me. "No human, or demon, can touch that sword expect for Sesshomaru. It's aura will take you over…how did you?"

"Who cares?" I snapped. "Why am I even talking to you anyway?"

I wonder if I could do the same attack that Sesshomaru did to that bat demon…tempting.

I stood in front of the building that Naraku and Sesshomaru were on, Toukijin in my hands, over my head.

"Kagura stop her!" Naraku snarled.

"Please work." I breathed, bringing the sword down with one mighty swipe.

To my amazement, a blast of energy shot from the sword. Though no, it wasn't at all like Sesshomaru's, it was red, it still did the job.

The part of the building below the two exploded with a loud bang, breaking the tangles of demon pieces that were wrapped around Sesshomaru, hurtling them to the ground.

And me? Well I went a few feet, too, pieces of rubble from the building falling down around me.

I groaned and sat up, Toukijin still in my hands. "Ow..."

Sesshomaru was lying on the ground not far from me. Naraku, however, was nowhere to be seen.

But he was probably lurking around somewhere.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped, running to the fallen demon and sinking to my knees beside him. "Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes, brilliant amber staring up at me. "Ayu..."

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh, uh, here's your sword. You…dropped it."

I handed him back Toukijin, and instantly the dark feeling inside me was gone.

He took the sword and sat up, wincing slightly.

"Are you okay?" I breathed. "He…almost killed you."

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru said softly. "Toukijin…how did you wield it? No human can touch the sword without being possessed by it."

I shrugged. "That doesn't matter, and I don't know, but we should get out of here before Naraku decides to make his grand appearance. Your far too injured to fight right now."

Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me against him.

"Um…hi?" I smirked faintly, my cheeks flaring.

"I'm glad your alive." He whispered into my hair. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." I smiled as he let me go. "I think you should know that by now."

He smirked, smirked, and nodded. "I should."

Then he leaned forward and caught my lips with his.

"Busy?" A voice said.

I jumped and pulled away from him, turning acidly to Inuyasha. Way to interrupt dude.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, somewhat coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"You ran off without a word." Inuyasha shrugged, Kagome and the others behind him. "So we followed you. Where's Naraku?"

"He escaped." Sesshomaru said, getting to his feet.

I saw, I don't know if anyone else did, but I saw how Sesshomaru winced as he stood.

So, being the nice person that I am, you can start laughing now, I stood and wrapped my arm under his, helping him somewhat.

"Thanks for worrying about us and all." I said to Inuyasha and the others. "But we have to go. I suppose, Sesshomaru, you left Rin alone."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, Ayu!" Kagome said as we turned to leave.

I turned to her. "What is it?"

"You…you have to go home." She said. "Your mother, I saw her, she's worried sick about you."

I stared blankly at Kagome. "My…mother?"

"She burst into tears when I asked if you were home." Kagome said. "Please, come back."

"I…can't. The well wont let me through."

"You've got to try." Miroku said.

I sighed and nodded. "I'll come tomorrow okay? I promise."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Then, I turned and walked with Sesshomaru out of the mansion grounds.

I…had to go home…I didn't want to.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! 


	13. Home

_Yes, this is the FINAL chapter so REVIEW your hearts out! Thanks for everything guys!_

* * *

Ayu  
Chapter Thirteen: Home

I woke early the next morning, Sesshomaru's arm tightly around my waist, his breath warm on my cheek.

I didn't freak out and get up as I had the first time, for I knew and fully accepted what I'd done.

With a sigh I sat up, rubbing the healing mark on my neck.

I knew that he had to mark me, but damn, it wasn't just a little poke.

"Ayu?" I heard Sesshomaru say as he sat up next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, though I was totally lying.

Today was the day I had to return to the Modern Era…and make a decision as to where I would stay.

It was hard, harder than I could have ever imagined. I mean, Sesshomaru had marked me, I belonged to him now, and I loved him…but then there was my mom, and David, in the Modern Era. I couldn't just leave them…could I?

"You are still deciding, I take it." He said softly.

I nodded, running a hand through my blonde hair. "I…am. It's hard, you know?"

"You will make the right decision, for you." He said, kissing me gently on the cheek.

I smiled and got up, quickly dressing, grabbing my guitar from the ground. "I'm going to go think, okay? I'll be right back."

He nodded, but said nothing.

I sighed and walked off into the forest, the morning sun shining down on my through the spaces between the leaves.

What was I going to do?

I sat down on a log, nestled under a large tree and a patch of clover, and began to play.

"Come away with me in the night. Come away with me, and I will write, you a song." I sang softly, wishing I had a piano to go along with the song. "Come away with me on a bus. Come away with me where they can't tempt us, with their lies. And I wanna walk with you, on a cloudy day. In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high, so won't you try to come..."

I continued to sing through the song, feeling the tears build up in my eyes.

I couldn't go home, for fear of leaving Sesshomaru behind, and I couldn't stay hear, for fear of breaking my family's heart.

_But…I love him._ I thought, slipping my arm through the strap of my guitar.

I had to ask Kagome a favor.

**XxXxX**

"Please, take this to her." I said softly, handing Kagome the piece of paper.

I had ran all the way to Kaede's village and found Kagome, making her give me a piece of paper and a pencil.

Where I'd written a letter to my mother.

_Dear Mom and David,  
I know you are worried about me, and I'm so sorry…I've been gone for so long, I can't even remember how long it's been.  
Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine. But no, I haven't run away, back to L.A. It's actually a long story, where I am. I don't even think you'd believe me if I told you.  
But I'm going to tell you anyway.  
A few weeks, maybe months I can't remember, ago…I got in trouble at school, again. Chang was annoying me. Anyway, I went to a shrine, I'm not going to tell you which one, and I tried to save a girl from committing what I thought was suicide…but it turns out she was doing something else.  
She was going back in time. Five hundred years into the past, to be exact.  
I know what you both are doing right now: laughing. Laugh all you want, but I'm serious. Look for me, go ahead, you won't find me, because, really, I haven't even been born yet…and neither have you two.  
Please mom, don't cry, I know you are. And David? I'm sorry for being mean to you and stuff, you are a good brother and I'll never forget you. Mom, I love you, I love you both, but I don't belong in that era…I mean…I found myself here, I've been through quite a lot.  
I mean, I'm in love.  
Yes, it's true. I met someone, and I'm staying with him. I'm sorry, this may seem rash, but I believe that it's the right thing to do.  
He threatened my life, he saved my life, and in return I saved his. It's a long story, and I wont go into it. All I will say, however, is that I love him and I can't return home…at least, to stay.  
I will try to come and visit you, however…if I'm allowed. I mean, I can only get back home by going through a well, and the last time I tried to get back, I almost broke my ankle.  
Please, please forgive me for this, but it is my decision, and my life. I know that you guys are mad, I can imagine your faces, but please…just think on it for a while and send a letter back with the girl, Kagome, who gives you this. She will give it to me.  
But please, do not try to get any information out of her, because even if she does lead you to where I am, you won't be able to come through…I don't even fully understand how I got through.  
So, I had better go, I am being missed, at the moment. Please, believe in me. I'm safe here, and happy, more happy than I have been in a long time.  
I hope to see you soon.  
All my love,  
Amanda_

Kagome nodded and took the letter from me. "Are you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself?"

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. "I wouldn't be able to leave if I did. And let's face it, I don't belong there…I'm not even sure if I belong here, but I know that I'm happy here. So I'm staying."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

Then she turned, and ran up the hill towards the old well.

"Hey, that was a brave thing you did." Inuyasha said, walking up behind me. "To give up everything for Sesshomaru, of all people."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks Inuyasha, I needed that."

He nodded. "You'd better get back before Sesshomaru thinks you've been kidnapped again."

I felt my cheeks flare. "I'm sorry about before…he hurt you, didn't he?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not like it hasn't happened before. But thanks anyways. Go on, I'll get you your mother's reply when she gets it."

I nodded. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Then I turned and ran from the village, back towards the forest where Sesshomaru and the others were.

**XxXxX David's POV XxXxX**

I sat in front of the house, on the doorstep, my head in my hands, staring blankly down the street.

Where was Amanda? It had been so long since she'd gone missing…it felt as if I'd never left this doorstep.

"Come on inside David." My mom said softly. She had dark bags under her eyes, her dark hair was messy and un-kept. She never looked like this, she was always so tidy and bright, a smile always on her face.

"In a minuet mom." I said, turning away from her.

She sighed and walked back into the house.

Why did Amanda have to do this? Well, I guess her name was Ayu now…I still couldn't believe she'd changed her name to Ayu, though it had been over two years since she'd done it.

I'd heard, from some friends, that Ayu had gotten in trouble with her period five teacher and had been sent to the principals office…but she'd never shown up.

Since that day I'd wondered what had happened to her. At first I'd thought she'd ran back to L.A., but after a while I'd decided that she was still in Japan, somewhere.

As much as Amanda had hated to admit it, she liked Japan.

I sighed. "Stupid Ayu."

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

I looked up, only to see a girl dressed in a school uniform, a grade nine, standing in front of me, a letter in her hands.

"Is Mrs. James home?" She asked.

I stood up, the girl was about a year older than me, fifteen. "Yeah, why?"

"I…I have a letter for her." The girl said, holding out the paper in her hands. "From Ayu."

My heart rose in my chest as I snatched the letter from her hands, tearing it open. "You know where Ayu is?"

I skimmed through the letter quickly, my heart sinking lower and lower as I read it.

I stared blankly at the ground once I was done reading the letter, it was from Ayu, no doubt, it was her writing. "She's not…coming home?"

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "So sorry, but you have to understand."

"Where is she?" I demanded. "Where is my sister?"

"I-I can't tell you that." The girl stammered. "I-It explains in the letter."

"David? What's going on out here?" My mother said, stepping from the house. "Oh, hello Kagome."

Kagome, that was her name, smiled. "Hello Mrs. James, I have a letter for you, from Ayu."

"Where?" My mom asked.

I gave her the letter and she quickly read it over, her eyes widening as she read.

"Please, you must understand." Kagome said, her hands cupped tightly together, her brown eyes determined. "Ayu is happy, she's-"

"In love." My mom said.

Kagome nodded. "She is."

"With who?" I growled. Ayu, in love? I found that hard to believe.

"A man named Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru? What kind of name is that?" I snapped.

"A Japanese one." Kagome said flatly. "He's a good man, he takes good care of her, and Rin."

"Who's Rin?" My mom asked.

"A little girl that, uh, lives with him. He saved her life and now Rin lives with him."

"It says here that Sesshomaru threatened her life, what does that mean?" My mom asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not allowed to say, Mrs. James. I'm sorry. But, they love each other, and she's completely safe with him, I promise you."

"How old is he?" I asked.  
Kagome thought for a minuet. "I don't know..."

"What?" I gaped at her. "Is he some creepy old man?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Kagome laughed. "Just believe me, will you? Ayu's in good hands, she can take care of herself. She asked me to get you to send a letter back."

My mom sighed, lowering her head. "I can't believe…that she just left us."

Kagome frowned. "You know…you two should come to my house, for dinner, my mom will explain everything."

"How can she?" I growled. "What can she possibly know about this?"

"Well, I did the same thing…sort of." Kagome shrugged. "What she said about traveling back in time, that's true. I've been doing it for a little over a year now, and it's no big deal. She can, I think, come back and fourth now…I'm pretty sure, she hasn't tried yet. But please, just come to my house tonight, I won't be there, but my mom will tell you everything you need to know about the Feudal Era."

"We…will." My mom said.

"What?" I gaped at her. "Mom you aren't seriously going to let Amanda do this, are you?"

"Amanda?" Kagome said, confused.

"It's her real name." I growled, turning back to my mom. "You aren't, are you?"

"I don't…know." My mom sighed. "Kagome. We'll come to your home and find out about this…Feudal Era, then I'll give you a letter for my daughter."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Great!"

**XxXxX**

I sighed, sitting in the clearing next to Ah Un and Sesshomaru, Rin was playing in front of us in the fields, Jaken shouting random things at her.

"What are you thinking about, Ayu?" Sesshomaru asked.

I looked up at him and smiled faintly. "My mom and my brother…I miss them. I'm waiting for their letter."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you going back?"

I shook my head. "No. If I was, I would have by now. No, I can't go back…but I want to know if they're okay with this."

He nodded, but didn't answer. I didn't expect him to. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't have answered either.

Suddenly there was someone in front of us, a boy in a familiar red kimono.

"Hey Inuyasha." I smiled, getting to my feet. "What's up?"

"Here's the letter." Inuyasha said, handing me a fold of paper.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing the letter, tearing it open.

"I've got to go, see you Ayu. Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Inuyasha."

See? I have an effect on people, not even a move towards their swords.

With that, Inuyasha was gone.

I sighed, reading over the letter from my family.

_Dear Amanda,  
We miss you very much, and are sorry to hear that you aren't coming home.  
Last night, David and I went to Kagome's house and had dinner with her family, who told us everything that there was to know about Kagome's travels to the Feudal Era.  
Yes, we know where you are now.  
I guess I understand what you are doing, especially after hearing about Kagome's story. I wish, with all my heart, that you would come home, but I know, deep down, that my wish can never come true.  
So you are in love with this Sesshomaru man? Kagome told us his name and a little bit about him. He seems…nice, and that girl, Rin, sounds adorable.  
David, however, thinks otherwise. He thinks you are making a huge mistake, Amanda.  
But me? I think you're just following your heart, and I guess I knew you'd do that one day, but I just didn't think it would be this soon.  
Amanda, Ayu, James, please be careful in this Feudal Era, and be happy. But please, please, come and see us, and never forget, we love you.  
Love always,_  
_Your mother_

I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's happy for me." I smiled. "Wait, there's one from David."

_Amanda,  
I still can't believe you'd do this to us. Even though I went to diner at that Higurashi place, I still can't believe it.  
And no, I'm not happy about it.  
But I can't stop you, now can I? I know you aren't going to listen to your younger brother or anything, but please, Amanda…be careful.  
Don't forget us, I love you,  
David_

I smiled, folding the pieces of paper up, shoving them in the case for my guitar.

"I suppose the letters were good?" Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, sitting back on the grass beside him. "Yes, they were. David's not too happy, but he is allowing it."

"Is he not younger than you?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he is. But David's a strong boy, and he knows it. He's not afraid to tell me what to do."

"So…you are staying?"

I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Yes, I am. I'm just glad that they know the truth, and they don't have to wonder anymore."

"I'm glad." Sesshomaru said, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Ah, he smiles!" I giggled, watching as his smile quickly disappeared. "You know, just by covering it up, doesn't mean it wasn't there."

He turned to me. "You are odd."

"Says the one who refuses to smile." I retorted, laughing and getting to my feet. "I am going to go spend my time with someone with actual emotion."

He smirked at me, grabbing my hand, pulling me forwards and catching his mouth with mine.

"Okay then." I smiled when we broke the kiss. "So that's emotion, you win"

"I always do." He breathed.

I rolled my eyes and turned. "Hey Rin! Want to play a new game?"

"Yes!" Rin grinned, looking up from her bouquet of flowers. "What is it?"

"It's called annoy Lord Sesshomaru!" I smiled, turning to the demon Lord.

Soon, everyone was on their feet, including Ah Un, running around the fields, laughing and everything.

Well, Sesshomaru wasn't running, and he wasn't laughing, but he was smiling and dodging attacks from Rin and I, scooping us up and tossing us, gently, a few feet away.

"Oh come now!" I laughed as he scooped me into his arms. "Is that any way to treat a human?"

"Don't you mean, is that any way to treat the girl I love?" He said.

"That too." I grinned.

* * *

Okay! And that is THE END to "Ayu"! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it!

**Song**: You Found Me  
**By:** Kelly Clarkson

_Is this a dream?  
If it is, please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was looking_  
_How did you know just where I would be  
You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess what you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_So here we are that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_And I was hiding  
Till you came along  
And showed me where I belong_

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess what you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what no body could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_


End file.
